When I Have a Trouble
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan tak terduga menimpa Yamanaka Ino. ia yang semula tidak bermaksud menjalin hubungan, malah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali ia tak suka? siapakah orang itu?
1. Chapter 1

When I have a Trouble

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pairing: SasuIno (Sasuke Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka)

Rated: T

Fict: Romance

Summary: Ino Yamanaka, siswi Global Konoha High School. Si jomblo yang bermaksud tak mau punya pacar sampai ia dewasa nanti, perihal tak mau terkhianati untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi disaat kebetulan, ia ditaksir oleh seorang preman yang ditakuti satu sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal ia tak mau punya pacar, dan ia juga takut kepada preman sekolah itu, tapi apakah waktu akan merubah pikiran sang gadis pirang itu?

My first fict SasuIno! *confetti* akhirnya berhasil! Hohoho~ aku harus berterima kasih kepada Author yang membuat fanfic _Lawless._ Sebenarnya itu pairing utamanya adalah GaaHina (Gaara x Hinata), tapi sligh SasuIno (Sasuke x Ino)! Dan SasuIno-nya membuatku terkesan! Kubuat deh~

Selamat membaca! Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, burung-burung pagi saling bersahutan menyambut matahari yang bangun dari tidurnya. Udara yang segar, pepohonan melambai pelan sejalan dengan hembusan angin pagi yang bertiup. Masyarakat di Konoha memulai harinya dengan aktifitas sehari-harinya. Membuka toko, menyiram tanaman, bercengkrama dengan orang lain, belanja, dan berangkat kerja ataupun sekolah.

Hmm...omong-omong tentang sekolah, di kota itu ada satu sekolah favorit. Sekolah yang melahirkan bibit-bibit membangun bangsa dengan bakatnya. Dan sekolah itu tingkat menengah atas, yakni SMU.

Sekolah itu bernama _Global Konoha High School_, bakat-bakat siswa dimekarkan disana. Dan setelah lulus, diajukan ke perguruan tinggi favorit.

Tentu saja disana ada hal yang berbau belajar, buku, seragam, peraturan sekolah...bahkan, ada juga hal berbau cinta.

Itu wajar untuk para anak SMU, cinta bagaikan pokok dari hidupnya. Mereka beranggapan tanpa cinta, mereka tak bisa hidup. Tapi, ada juga kok yang tak berpikiran seperti itu.

Baik, kita lihat di salah satu kelas di sekolah itu. Kelas 10-1. Di pagi itu banyak yang belum datang, tapi disitu ada beberapa kaum hawa mengumpul di kelas itu. Bergosip-gosip dan membicarakan...tentu saja berbau cinta.

"eh eh! Denger-denger, Sakura-_chan _sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang di kepol dua, Maito Tenten. Dia adalah orang yang lebih dewasa dari yang lain. Dialah pemimpin kelas itu, seorang ketua kelas. Mengikuti klub catur.

"iya dong! Hari gini gak punya pacar? Rasanya mau tenggelem di laut aja deh!" jawab gadis yang warna rambutnya sama dengan warna bunga Sakura, bahkan namanya juga sama, Sakura Haruno.

"iih, lebay! Gak usah gitu juga kali. Kalau tenggelem beneran, gimana?" komentar gadis berambut merah pendek dan memakai kacamata, Karin Uzumaki.

"hehehe, _sorry_ deh."

"pacarmu pasti si rubah kuning itu ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat, Sabaku Temari.

"iya!"

"apa sih yang kamu suka dari dia?" tanya Temari.

Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir. "hmmm...dia orangnya lucu, asik, _friendly,_ dan setia! Aku suka semua yang ada pada Naruto-_kun_!"

"hahahaaa, pake _kun_ segala. Deket niiih..." goda Tenten.

"hehehee!"

"eh, Hinata-_chan_ juga sekarang udah punya ya?" tanya perempuan berambut merah panjang, Tayuya.

"iya, Tayuya-_chan._" Jawab gadis berambut indigo itu, Hinata Hyuuga.

"siapa tuhh?"

"S-Sabaku Gaara.." Hinata menjawabnya dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk.

"uwaaa! Hinata-_chan_ sama _otouto-_ku? Uwaaa, asyiknyaaa!" Temari terlihat senang.

"hehehe, iya."

"kapan jadian?"

"seminggu yang lalu."

"_naniiii_? Seminggu yang lalu? Udah lama dong!"

"iya."

"argh! Aku ketinggalan berita! Masa teman baikku punya pacar tapi aku gak tahu siapa dia?" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, kesal. Dia adalah anggota dari klub surat kabar, mengurusi segala kabar dan gosip di sekolah itu.

"_up to date_ dong, _baka_." Ejek Karin.

"b'risik!"

"eh eh, katanya Ino-_chan _putus sama Sai, lho." ucap Shion.

"heeh? Masa?" tanya Sakura. Shion mengangguk.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Haku.

"katanya, Sai selingkuh. Ino-_chan_ tahu itu, langsung diputusin." Jawab Shion.

"uugh, apa-apaan tuh?" geram Tenten.

"padahal Ino-_chan _sudah mencintainya sepenuh hati, malah dikhianatin. Hiiihh! Ingin kuhajar dia!" geram Tayuya sambil mengepalkan tangan, dia ikut klub karate.

"tahan...tahan!" Hinata menenangkan Tayuya yang sudah darah tinggi.

"jadi itu alasan Ino tak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sakura prihatin.

"sepertinya begitu. Pasti Ino-_chan _menangis selama dia absen." Temari ikut prihatin.

"ingin sih menjenguknya, tapi takut mengganggunya."

"dia kan butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu. Patah hati memang menyakitkan." Yang lain mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Tenten.

'sreeg...'

Pintu kelas bergeser, masuk seorang siswi berambut _raven _panjang yang digelung sampai atas. Menaruh tasnya di kursinya yang berada di deret ketiga di dekat jendela.

"eeh, Megumi-_chan _sudah datang. Ayo sini, ikut kami. Biasaaa..."

"ngegosip kan?" potong siswi _raven_ itu, Megumi Ryuuno.

"iyaaa...tahu aja nih!"

"hahaha, tentu saja. Aku sudah hapal."

"ya, ayo sini!"

"ok.." Megumi menghampiri mereka.

"pada ngobrol apa nih?" tanyanya.

"tentang Ino-_chan._" Jawab Hinata.

"Ino-_chan_? Kenapa dengannya?"

"dia putus sama Sai."

"hah? Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak deh. Ino-_chan _kan sayang banget sama Sai, mana mungkin..."

"yang tak mungkin, sekarang menjadi mungkin! Ini nyata tahu!" ujar Tayuya.

"jadi beneran?"

"iya."

"hmmm...mungkin itu alasannya dia gak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini kan?"

"iya! Aku prihatin deh." Ucap Sakura.

"memangnya kenapa bisa putus?"

"katanya Sai selingkuh, Ino-_chan _tahu itu, langsung _end _deh." Jawab Temari.

"waah, si Sai apa-apaan tuh?"

"makanya! Keterlaluan kan? Dia harusnya tahu perasaan Ino-_chan _kepadanya, eh malah selingkuh! Nih kaki udah gatal pingin nendang dagunya!" seru Tayuya. Dan ditenangkan oleh Hinata.

"kita jenguk, gimana?" usul Megumi.

"jangan! Takut mengganggu. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Kau mengerti kan, bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura mulai muram. Yang lain juga.

"ya, aku mengerti."

"aku tak bisa membayangkannya! Bagaikan menonton film _horror_!" seru Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"semoga, Ino-_chan _kelak akan bangkit kembali." Yang lain menganggukan ucapan Megumi.

'sreegg...' pintu kelas terbuka, masuklah seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda, dialah Ino Yamanaka yang barusan mereka omongkan.

Seketika mereka terkejut, mereka langsung berhamburan menghampiri Ino.

"Inoooo~!"

"duuh, aku kangen padamu!"

"kamu tak kenapa-napa, kan?"

"akhirnya kamu masuk sekolah!"

Ino menanggapinya dengan senyuman hangat, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru patah hati.

"hehehe, maaf ya. Aku tak apa-apa kok." Sahut Ino.

"ah, masa sih? Terus kenapa absen selama beberapa hari?" tanya Tenten.

"e..too...ehh..." bola mata Ino terlihat bergerak ke beberapa arah, kelihatan jelas bahwa dia sedang mencari alasan.

"anoo...aku ada urusan keluarga! Hahaha..." Ino baru mendapat alasannya untuk teman-temannya.

"jangan bohong. Kami tahu kamuu absen karena baru mutusin Sai, kan?" tanya Shion.

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "a..apa? itu..."

"kami tahu kok, Ino-_chan_. Ceritalah kepada kami. Kalau dipendam terus, hanya akan merasa sakit lho." Ujar Sakura.

"iya. Apa kamu tak mau bercerita kepada kami? Apa kamu tak percaya kepada kami?" tanya Temari.

"kita ini adalah teman. Kita sama-sama saling ikut menopang bebanmu, begitu juga ke yang lainnya. Apa gunanya teman bila teman hanya melihat salah satu temannya sedang terluka? Mana pantas disebut teman?" tanya Megumi.

Ino tersenyum lemah. "tidak kok, aku percaya kepada kalian. Kalian sangat baik. Kalian adalah temanku. Aku tadi hanya merasa tak ingin membuat susah kalian."

"bicara apa kamu? Kami tak merasa susah karenamu!"

"dasar _baka_!" Sakura menjitak kepala Ino. Ino terkekeh.

"ehehehe! Aku akan bercerita deeh.."

"naahh! Gitu dong! Dasar!"

Ino mulai bercerita di bangku Sakura yang berada di baris dekat pintu deret kedua setelah menaruh tasnya di bangkunya yang berada di belakang bangku Megumi.

.

.

.

"apa? Jadi begitu ceritanya?". Ino mengangguk.

"ckck, apa-apaan tuh si Sai?" ucap Karin.

"masa karena ada cewek yang lebih seksi dari Ino-_chan_, jadinya selingkuh?" ucap Tenten.

"cowok macam itu sih, sama seperti racun untuk cewek-cewek. Lebih baik, jauh-jauh deh." Ucap Sakura.

"iya. Tapi karena aku punya perasaan yang lumayan besar kepadanya, aku memutuskan absen. Karena selama absen, aku terus menangis dan menenangkan diri. Dan sekarang aku sudah tak punya lagi perasaan spesial itu kepada Sai." Ujar Ino.

"keputusan yang tepat." Ucap Tayuya.

"apa Ino-_chan_ nantinya bermaksud punya pacar lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"obat patah hati adalah pacar baru!" sambung Shion.

Ino menggeleng. "tidak. Sepertinya aku bermaksud untuk tidak pacaran dulu sampai lulus. Setelah aku mengalami itu, aku tak ingin tersakiti lagi."

"hmm...ok. kami mengerti. tapi jangan nge-jomblo lama-lama ya~" goda Sakura. Ino langsung menjitaknya.

"semoga kamu menemukan yang cocok untukmu."

"um, terima kasih semuanya."

'klap...sreeeg..'

Jendela kelas yang paling ujung terbuka. Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut _emo raven _dengan seragam yang berantakan. Kemeja tak dimasukkan, jas hitam yang tak terkancingi, dasi yang dilonggarkan, dan sabuk yang sedikit dilonggarkan. Pemuda itu langsung duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah jendela yang tadi ia pakai menjadi pintu masuknya. Ia letakkan tasnya di atas meja dan menangkupkan tangan diiatasnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya kepada tangannya. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya surai _raven_-nya.

Tenten berdecak. "si preman itu...kebiasaan sekali dia."

"kalau tak salah Sasuke berteman dengan Naruto kan?" tanya Karin. Dan diketahui nama si pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"iya. Tapi kata Naruto-_kun_, sifat dinginnya itu emang turunan dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan sifat menyeramkannya itu turunan dari kakeknya." Jawab Sakura.

"keluarga yang menakutkan." Ucap Hinata.

"dia masuk dari jendela itu, bagaimana caranya? Ini kan lantai tiga?" tanya Tayuya.

"dia naik dari pohon itu." Megumi menunjuk ke pohon yang berada di tepat di depan jendela yang dipakai Sasuke untuk masuk kelas. Pohon itu tingginya sampai lantai empat. Sekolah itu berlantai lima, dengan ada bagian atapnya, sehingga bisa disebut berlantai enam.

"gila! Kalau jatuh gimana?" tanya Shion.

"dia sudah biasa." Ucap Tenten.

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Temari.

Ino yang dari tadi memandang Sasuke, tersentak. "ah..menurutku dia menyeramkan."

"hmm...dia sepertinya tidak cocok menjadi pacar Ino." Sakura mulai lesu.

"aduuh...kenapa jadi mau comblangin aku sih? Aku gak mau!" eluh Ino.

"iya deeehh..."

'sreeg...'

Pintu kelas bergeser. Masuk banyak siswa laki-laki. Sakura dkk (minus Ino dan Megumi) langsung berwajah cerah.

"Naruto-_kun_!" sapa Sakura kepada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru safirnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" sahut si pirang jabrik itu, dialah Naruto Uzumaki, kekasih dari Sakura Haruno.

"Neji!" sapa Tenten kepada pemuda berambut panjang yang matanya sama dengan Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, kekasih dari Tenten.

"hm.." sahut Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"G-Gaara-_kun_.._ohayou._" sapa Hinata kepada pemuda berambut merah yang di dahinya ada tato kanji '_Ai_'. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, kekasih Hinata.

"_ohayou._" Sahut Gaara.

"Shino-_kun_.." sapa Shion kepada pemuda berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam. Shino Aburame, kekasih Shion.

"hai." Sahut Shino.

"Shikamaru-_kun_~" sapa Temari kepada pemuda berambut hitam nanas. Shikamaru Nara, kekasih Temari.

"hm..hoaam.." sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"oi, karin!" sapa pemuda berambut hitam. Kiba Inuzuka, kekasih Karin.

"hoi!" sahut Karin.

"hei.." sapa pemuda dengan riasan yang aneh kepada Tayuya. Sabaku Kankurou, kekasih Tayuya.

"hei.." sahut Tayuya.

"Sakura-_chan_~, pinjam PR-mu dong~" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

'bletak..'

"aww...ittai! Sakura-_chan_, sakit nih."

"biar! Makanya kerjakan PR-mu sendiri dari kemarin!"

"hehehee...soalnya kemarin malam aku main Xbox bersama Kiba. Jadi..."

"Kiba, jangan bilang kamu belum kerjakan PR." Ucap Karin dengan nada tajam.

Kiba sweatdrop. "sebenarnya...iya."

"KERJAKAN SEKARANG!" bentak Karin.

"iya, Karin-_chan._" Kiba langsung buka tasnya, mengambil buku tulis dan pena.

"sini, kuajari." Ucap Karin. Dia memang keras bila sudah menyangkut pelajaran. Apalagi kalau Kiba sampai malas belajar, semakin menyeramkan.

"hoaamm..._mendokusai_." Shikamaru menguap ngantuk. Ia terlelap di bangkunya.

"hoii...kebiasaan ya. Jangan tidur dong!" tegur Temari.

"hmm..."

"kasih saja obat. Supaya tak mengantuk lagi." Usul Neji.

"obat apaan?" tanya Temari.

"entahlah."

"kalau gitu, gak usah ngomong, Nejiii." Ucap Tenten.

"ada yang jadi ketua kelas niih.." goda Naruto.

"kenapa? Cemburu aku jadi ketua kelas?" tanya Tenten.

"enggak tuh."

"kalau mau jadi ketua kelas, harus punya jiwa kepemimpinan. Dasar bodoh."

"aah! Cerewet!"

"huhuhuhu...kita dilupakaaan." Eluh pemuda berambut bob, Rock Lee, saudara Tenten. Ia merangkul Ino dan Megumi. Yang dirangkul hanya _sweatdrop_.

"siapa lo, siapa gue?" ucap Sakura dengan sinisnya.

"eeh...bukan untuk Ino dan Megumi kok." Tambah Sakura.

"huaaaa!" Lee ber-_acting_ nangis. "_okaa-san_~~" Lee memeluk Megumi.

Megumi ber-_sweatdrop _sejenak, lalu ikut ber-_acting_. Dia ber-_acting _bagaikan ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis.

"sudah sudah. Jangan menangis. _Okaa-san_ ada disini." Ucap Megumi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lee.

"huaaa! _Okaa-san_~" Lee makin erat memeluk Megumi. Megumi _sweatdrop. _Yang lainnya juga ikutan _sweatdrop._

_Si Lee nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!,_ batin Naruto.

"iya. Tapi jangan lama-lama memeluknya." Ucap Megumi. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lee.

"soalnya aku sudah ada yang punya." Ucap Megumi sambil tersenyum.

"huaaaa! Tidaaak! Tenteeenn!" Lee memeluk Tenten.

"woy! Lepas oii!" Tenten mencoba melepaskan diri dari Lee.

Neji menarik kerah baju belakang Lee. "oi, itu pacarku. Jangan peluk-peluk."

Tenten merona karena melihat Neji yang cemburu.

"dia saudaraku!"

"dia pacarku."

"aah! Ino~" Lee beralih kepada Ino. Tapi Sakura, Tayuya, dan Shion menarik Lee.

"woy! Acara pelukan _Teletubbies_-nya udah selesai!" ucap Tayuya.

"haahh! Naruto~!" Lee memeluk Naruto. Saking kencangnya, Naruto mengap-mengap.

"L-Lee...lepas...O-Oii..."

"apaaa?"

"L-Lepas!"

"yaaa?"

"W-Woy, T-Tolongin dong." Naruto meminta bantuan kepada teman-temannya.

"eehh...Kiba rajin ya!" mereka pura-pura gak tahu. mereka beralih kepada Kiba dan Karin. Gaara _sweatdrop, _Shikamaru menguap, Shino dan Neji juga ber-_sweatdrop._

"O-Oi! Bantu dong! Woooyy!"

"aduuh...Kiba pintar ya!" ucap Sakura. Kiba dan Karin yang mengerti akan situasi, menjadi _sweatdrop_.

"aduh~, Naruto~"

"lepasin, bodoh!"

"G-A-K-M-A-U."

"kumasukin kau ke neraka _jashin_!" ancam Naruto.

'BRAAK...'

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Masuklah sepuluh orang yang di lengan kiri jasnya ada tanda awan merah, yang berarti mereka adalah satu organisasi sekolah, Akatsuki.

"WHO SAY _JASHIN_?!" seru pemuda berambut klimis, Hidan. Kesembilan anggota Akatsuki menjadi _sweatdrop_. Sakura dkk dan Naruto dkk bengong.

"ada yang bilang _jashin, _kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" tanya Hidan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Naruto (yang udah dilepas sama Lee).

"E..Enggak kok." Jawab Naruto.

"BOHONG!"

"iya, ada yang bilang kok, _senpai_." Ucap Sakura. Hidan sontak menoleh kepada Sakura.

"siapa? Siapa? Siapa?"

Setelah menyeringai jahil kepada Naruto (yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop _plus panik), Sakura menjawabnya. "tuh yang tadi _senpai _guncang-guncangkan badannya." Sakura menunjuk Naruto. "iya kan, semua?" tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"betulll.."

Hidan menoleh kepada Naruto. Naruto _sweatdrop._

"AKHIRNYA ADA PENGIKUT JUGAAA!" Hidan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"GYAAAAA! AKU BUKAN PENGIKUT ALIRAN SESAT TAHU!"

"alaaa~ banyak alasan. Udah bilang aja kalau kau suka _jashin_."

"SIAPA SUDI?"

Pemuda berambut oranye jabrik dengan _pierching _di wajahnya menarik kerah kemeja belakang Hidan, dia adalah Pein Rikudou, pemimpin Akatsuki. Para Akatsuki adalah anak kelas 12, kelas paling tinggi di SMU.

"kau ini...jangan sebar ajaranmu kepada adik kelas." Tegur Pein.

Hidan ngambek. Ia ditertawai oleh pemuda bercadar yang menutupi wajahnya, Kakuzu.

"tahu nih. Dasar." Ucap gadis Akatsuki berambut biru pendek, Konan.

"lihat tuh, si Naruto _shock._" Ucap pemuda Akatsuki yang agak mirip dengan hiu, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"apa sebaiknya kita asingkan Hidan ke tempat yang jauh?" usul pemuda yang memakai sebuah _flytrap_ di kepalanya, Zetsu.

"itu merepotkan." Ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_, Akasuna Sasori.

"kita kurung saja~~!" ucap pemuda bertopeng _lollipop_ yang agaknya sedikit autis..eeh entahlah, dia adalah Tobi.

"kau saja yang kurung, un." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat, Deidara.

"haaah?" eluh Tobi.

"hn, sudahlah. Lebih baik, kakuzu saja yang membawanya ke kelas." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat, di bawah kedua matanya ada lengkungan garis. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"benar. Kakuzu.." ucap Pein.

"iya." Kakuzu menarik paksa Hidan ke kelas mereka.

"maaf ya, dia menyebalkan." Ucap Konan.

"tak apa-apa kok, _senpai._" Ucap Tenten.

"Megumi-_chan, ohayou._" Sapa Sasori kepada Megumi. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

"_ohayou, _Sasori-_kun_." Sahut Megumi.

"nanti malam...mau ke rumahku?" bisik Sasori ke telinga Megumi.

Megumi merona. "A-Apaan sih?"

"hahaha, kamu ini memang lucu ya." Sasori mencubit pipi kiri Megumi.

"ittai, Sasori-_kun_!"

"biar sakitnya hilang, mau aku cium?"

"E-Enggak ah!"

"iya deh, kita lakukan di atap saat istirahat, gimana?"

"aaaa!" Megumi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"cieeee...ada yang pacaran nih." Goda Naruto.

"ooh, jadi _senpai _dari Akatsuki ya! Bilang dong dari tadi, Megumi!" goda Sakura.

"uuhh...iya, Sakura."

"kalau gak salah, _senpai _namanya Sasori ya?" tanya Ino.

"benar." Jawab Sasori.

"huaaa! Pacar Sasori-_senpai _cantik dan maniiiiss deeh~!" Tobi langsung memeluk Megumi. Megumi mulai sesak napas.

Sasori menarik Tobi dari Megumi, lalu mendorong Tobi ke arah Lee. "peluk dia aja sana. Jangan pacarku."

"HUAAAAA~!" Lee dan Tobi nangis bareng. Mereka semua _sweatdrop._

"Sasori _no Danna, _jangan buat Tobi peluk Lee dong, un. Nanti Hikari-_chan _ngamuk." Tegur Deidara.

"oh iya, Hikari-_chan _kan..."

"GOOD MORNING, SEMUAAA~!" datang dua gadis yang juga dari kelas 12, hanya saja mereka bukan Akatsuki.

"_baka_! Suaramu terlalu keras!" tegur gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang diratakan ke depan. Dia adalah Hikari Ryuuno, kakak sepupu Megumi.

"kan kalau suaraku semangat begini, semuanya juga ikut semangat kan?" ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir ekor kuda dengan poni di sampingkan ke kiri dan kanan. Dia adalah Tomo Ryuuno, kakak dari Megumi.

"haahh..dasar."

"eh, ada Lee. Hikari, ada Lee tuh!" ucap Tomo.

Hikari langsung menguncang-guncangkan badan Tomo. "D-Dimana? Dimana?"

"tuuh~" Tomo menunjuk kepada Lee yang sedang berpelukan dengan Tobi.

Hikari langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Tomo. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian Tomo dan mereka semua dapat merasakan aura hitam dari Hikari.

"tobi.." panggil Hikari dengan nada tajam.

"I-Iya.." sahut Tobi.

Hikari mendekati Tobi pelan-pelan.

"kau.." Hikari memegang salah satu bangku kelas itu (itu bangkunya si Temari)

"I-Iya.." Tobi meneguk ludah. Yang lain mulai tegang.

"MENJAUHLAH KAU DARI LEE!" bentak Hikari. Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi bangku yang dipegangnya.

"HIIIIII!" Tobi langsung kabur secepat kilat dari Hikari.

Bisa kita simpulkan kalau Hikari menyukai Lee. Dan ada satu hal terparah yang harus kita ketahui...

Hikari adalah seorang gadis _Yandere_.

Hikari langsung kembali normal setelah Tobi keluar dari kelas itu. Ia kembalikan kursi yang dibawanya. Ia menoleh kepada Lee.

"ah, Hikari-_senpai_! _Ohayou_!" sapa Lee

Hikari merona, ia menunduk. "_O-Ohayou.._Lee."

"aah, panggil dengan '_kun_' aja ya! Panggil aku Lee-_kun_!" pinta Lee.

Hikari wajah dan telinganya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Para Akatsuki, Megumi, dan Tomo sudah siap dengan tangannya yang berjaga-jaga. Kenapa ya?

"L-Lee..."

"ya?"

"L-L-Lee-_K-K-Ku.."_

"uh'huh?"

"L-Lee...L-Lee-_K-K-Ku-Ku_.."

"ya? Dikit lagi!"

"L-Lee.._K-Kun_.."

"yang lebih jelas!"

"Lee-_kun.._"

"dengan suara yang keras!"

"LEE-_KUN_!"

"naah! Gitu dong! Semangat masa mudamu membara, Hikari-_senpai_!" Lee berlari ke arah Hikari, hendak memeluk Hikari dengan erat.

'bruuk..'

"EEHH?" Lee panik. Sakura dkk juga Naruto dkk panik. Hikari tiba-tiba pingsan.

'beet..' Pein menangkap badan Hikari dengan cekatan. Para Akatsuki, Megumi, dan Tomo yang tadinya tangannya sudah berjaga-jaga, sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena Pein telah menangkap tubuh Hikari.

Pein menggendong Hikari. "Kisame, tolong."

"ok." Kisame membawa Hikari dari gendongan Pein, lalu membawanya ke UKS.

"H-Hikari-_senpai _kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"ooh..biasalah. dia pasti pingsan kalau Lee dekat-dekat sama dia. Hikari kan suka sama Lee." Jawab Pein dengan santai.

"_NANIIII_?" Sakura/Naruto dkk kaget. Lee...ditaksir sama Hikari? Hikari...suka sama Lee? Sama Lee? SAMA LEE? Kenyataan yang mengejutkan! Hikari...gadis pandai, _cool, _dewasa, dan cantik itu...suka sama Lee? Hebat sekali!

"S-Sejak kapan?" tanya Temari.

"sejak pertama kali Lee sekolah disini." Jawab Konan.

"H-Hebat kau Lee! Aku hampir tak percaya lho!" ucap Naruto.

"aku beruntung sekali! Aku kan juga suka sama Hikari-_senpai_!" seru Lee.

Yang lainnya bengong. Jadi cinta Hikari tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kalau begitu, tinggal nembak aja?

"sejak kapan?" tanya Kiba.

"semasa MOS, aku selalu dibantu olehnya! Dia juga perhatian! Saat aku hampir dimarahi oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_, Hikari-_senpai _membantuku. Dia membelaku. Akhirnya aku suka sama dia. Karena ada juga gadis yang peduli denganku ini." Ujar Lee. Lee bersyukur karena ada juga yang menerimanya apa adanya. Selama ini ia selalu ditolak banyak gadis.

Yang lainnya bengong, lalu kemudian tersenyum. "huaah, luar biasa! Bagaimana bila kau tembak saja Hikari, un?" tanya Deidara.

"yosh! Akan kutembak dia nanti!"

"akhirnya kau punya pacar juga, Lee!" ucap Tenten.

"saat ini aku seperti menonton film deh." Ucap Tayuya.

"yeaahh!"

'kriiing...'

"ah! Bel masuk! Kita pergi dulu ya!" pamit Konan. Siswa-siswi kelas itu mengangguk.

Saat berjalan keluar, tak sengaja Deidara menginjak kaki Tomo.

"aaww..! Deiiii!" Tomo kesal.

"maaf, gak sengaja, un."

"hati-hati dong!"

"iya, un. Dasar cerewet!"

"apa katamu? Bukannya minta maaf!"

"udah kan?"

"bilang seperti ini. 'tuan Tomo yang perkasa, hamba memohon maaf kepadamu'."

"gak mau, un!"

"harus!"

"gak!"

"huh!" Tomo menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ngambek. Deidara yang melihat itu, tersenyum.

'cuwiitt...' Deidara mencubit pipi Tomo.

"argghh! Deiii!" Tomo membalas cubitan Deidara dengan cubitan di pipi Deidara.

"ooh? Balas ya? Ok, un!" akhirnya mereka saling cubit-cubitan.

"sakit, oi!" eluh Tomo.

"memangnya aku tidak, un?"

"Dei-_kuuunnn_! Aku gak mau bicara sama kamu!" Tomo melepas diri dari cubitan Deidara, ia beranjak pergi menyusul Akatsuki cs yang udah duluan. Dia juga gak enak dilihat sama adik-adik kelasnya.

"kalau gak mau bicara sama aku, aku beri kamu sesuatu supaya kamu merubah pikiranmu, un!" Deidara menarik tangan Tomo, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tomo.

Tomo tersentak, dia merona. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Deidara. Dia malu dilihat adik-adik kelasnya.

Sakura/Naruto dkk bengong.

Agak lama Deidara menciumnya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Deidara melepaskannya. "nah, bagaimana, un?"

Tomo merona hebat. "A-Aaa...gak tahu ah!" Tomo melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya. Deidara mengikuti.

"oi, Kiba." Panggil Naruto.

"iya, Naruto." Sahut Kiba.

"apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?"

"tentu saja."

"teman-teman?"

"kami juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Deidara-_senpai_ dan Tomo-_senpai _adalah sepasang kekasih." Ucap Naruto. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"banyak sekali kejadian di kelas ini pada hari ini ya." Ucap Karin.

"iya." Sahut Shion.

"mengejutkan." Ucap Tayuya.

"_mendokusai_.." ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"baiklah, kita tunggu saja Kakashi-_sensei _masuk ke kelas kita." Ucap Tenten. Yang lain mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dari sudut mata hanya diam saja. Ia sempat melihat Itachi melihat ke arahnya, tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Kelas itu heboh sekali. Sampai-sampai Sasuke terlupakan. Tapi ia tak perduli. Toh dia memang tak suka dikerumuni banyak orang.

Bel belum berbunyi, teman-teman sekelasnya masih heboh. Kesempatan emas untuk dia kabur dari sana dan pergi ke tempat yang takkan ketahuan guru. Ia berdiri sambil membawa tasnya, ia buka jendela, ia lirik Itachi yang sedang memerhatikannya, lalu ia melompat ke atas dahan pohon. Dengan gesit ia lari dan lompat menuruni dahan pohon dan akhirnya sampai di tanah.

Ia berjalan ke tempat yang takkan dijangkaui oleh guru dan siswa. Tapi masih di lingkungan sekolah.

Dia hanya punya satu teman di sekolah ini, Naruto. Yang lainnya takut kepadanya. Sasuke mengakui kalau dia ini memang menyeramkan. Dia adalah preman sekolah itu. Ia pernah menumbangkan banyak preman kota disini. Sehingga banyak preman-preman yang takut kepadanya.

Ia tak suka keramaian. Buat apa tertawa bersama banyak orang? Buat apa mengobrol dengan banyak orang? Buang tenaga saja.

Tapi, sesungguhnya ia juga ingin ada yang berani berteman dengannya. Naruto? Tentu saja, Naruto adalah teman sejak kecilnya dari bayi. Orang tua mereka bersahabat. Tapi bila Naruto, itu wajar saja.

Ia ingin ada orang yang berani menghadap kepadanya, mengobrol dengannya, atau bahkan menegurnya selain Naruto.

Ia juga ingin bercerita kepada orang. Kalau dengan Itachi dan Naruto, ia sudah biasa. Ia ingin ada yang menopang hatinya.

Tapi rasanya tak mungkin.

Ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, preman sekolah yang ditakuti banyak orang. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Karena selain orang tuanya adalah orang yang berada, juga karena ia yang menakutkan.

Ini adalah sifat Uchiha. Ia menyeramkan, karena sebagian darah Uchiha menuruninya.

Saat melihat teman-temannya yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ia mendengus geli. Buat apa cinta? Tak ada gunanya. Paling hanya memberi ucapan rayu, memberi pelukan, dan menciumnya.

Dan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dalam hati kekasihnya.

Bisa saja ada yang mengkhianati kan? Buat apa punya cinta bila ujung-ujungnya juga pasti merasa sakit?

Manusia tak ada yang abadi. Bila manusia itu mati, maka cintanya juga ikut hilang. Jadi percuma saja kan? Hah, menggelikan.

Sasuke masuk ke suatu ruangan yang takkan seorang pun mengganggunya. Tempat ternyaman untuknya buat tidur. Sepertinya ia akan bolos sehari penuh dan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"aarrggh! Mana sih Kakashi-_sensei_? Lama banget! Udah jam pelajaran kedua lagi!" geram Tenten.

"sabar, Tenten-_chan_." Ucap Hinata.

"mana bisa sabar? Apa ada guru yang telat selama sejam?"

"ada kok. Kakashi-_sensei _kan? Buat apa ditanyain lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"iya sih."

"baguslah. Aku bisa tidur." Ucap Shikamaru.

"mananya yang bagus, heh?" tanya Tenten. Muncul urat merah di dahinya.

"_mendokusai_, hoaaah..."

"aku bisa _stress_ menghadapi guru seperti Kakashi-_sensei_!" Tenten frustasi.

"oh ya, mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"dia hadir kok. Dia ada di bangku...lho? kemana dia?" tanya Tenten setelah melihat ke arah bangku Sasuke. Tenten langsung menghampiri bangku Sasuke. melihat ke bawah meja, tak ada. Dan jendela...aha, terbuka. Ini dia jawabannya.

"sial, dia bolos!" geram Tenten.

"haah, dasar teme." Eluh Naruto.

"kau kan teman baiknya! Bawa dia kembali kesini!"

"sebenarnya tugas ketua kelas itu apa sih? Bukannya tugas ketua kelas yang membawa kembali murid kelas yang bolos?" tanya Naruto.

"pokoknya harus kau!"

"ogah!"

"harus mau!"

"memangnya kenapa harus aku sih? Kau takut pada teme?"

"eeh...sedikit sih."

"haaah...dasarrr..."

"aku bisa _stress_! Argggh!" Tenten menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya.

"tenanglah, Tenten. Biarkan saja dia. Kakashi-_sensei _pasti mau mengerti." ucap Neji.

"uhm, terima kasih."

'sreegg...' pintu kelas terbuka, masuk pria berambut perak dan memakai masker. Dia adalah guru kimia kelas itu, Kakashi Hatake.

"maaf, _sensei_ telat. Karena _sensei _tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi.

"alasan saja! Selalu saja telat! Duuh..." Tenten mulai merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut. Ia pijat dengan kedua jarinya sambil menutup mata.

"maaf. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai frustasi ya."

"tak usah diucapkan lagi. Keadaan saya memang seperti itu."

"kalau kepalamu pusing, kau bisa pergi ke UKS."

"saya ke UKS deh, _sensei_. Kepala saya pusing."

"silahkan."

Tenten berdiri dari bangkunya.

"mau kuantar?" tanya Neji.

"jangan, aku bisa sendiri kok."

"benar? Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"benar kok. Aku ke UKS dulu ya."

"baiklah."

Tenten berjalan keluar kelas menuju UKS.

"baik, kita mulai pelajaran kita. Buka buku kalian dan lihat halaman 125." Perintah Kakashi.

"hai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino merasa aneh. _Sepertinya sudah penuh ya?_, batinnya. Ia sedang mengalami menstruasi. Ia lirik gurunya yang sedang menulis materi di papan tulis. Ia lihat teman-temannya yang sedang serius mencatat. Ia harus ke toilet. Ia tak bisa lama-lama duduk disana. Ia buka tasnya, mengambil pembalut yang belum terbuka, lalu ia masukkan ke saku roknya. Ia minta izin ke gurunya.

"eem...Kakashi-_sensei_." Suara Ino memecahkan keheningan. Kakashi menoleh. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya.

"ada apa, Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Kakashi.

"saya permisi ke toilet sebentar."

"silahkan."

Ino berdiri. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia berjalan menuju toilet.

"baik, kita lanjutkan." Ucap Kakashi. Mereka semua kembali menekuni catatannya.

"hei, kenapa Ino berjalannya seperti menahan sesuatu sih?" bisik Sakura kepada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"sepertinya dia sedang menstruasi. Dan harus mengganti pembalutnya." Bisik Hinata.

"hmm...mungkin saja ya." Sakura kembali menekuni catatannya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Ino sudah sampai di toilet. Ia masuk ke bilik toilet paling ujung. Ada enam bilik toilet di toilet wanita. Dan enam bilik itu berhadapan dengan cermin berwastafel. Ada enam wastafel disana, dengan cermin yang besar dan panjang dari wastafel kiri ujung sampai kanan ujung.

Ino menutup pintu bilik toilet yang ia masuki. Ia buka roknya dan melihat keadaan daerah kewanitaannya. _Ternyata benar,_ batinnya. Di bilik itu ada kran, tisu toilet, dan tempat khusus menaruh pembalut bekas. Ino memulai ritual mengganti pembalut.

.

.

Ino keluar dari bilik toilet. Ia sudah merasa enak sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci bersih-bersih kedua tangannya dengan air dan sabun. Setelah selesai, ia keringkan tangannya dengan saputangannya.

Ino keluar dari toilet wanita. Saat hendak berjalan menuju kelas, ia melihat, pintu tempat menaruh peralatan bersih-bersih yang berada di antara toilet wanita dengan toilet pria itu terbuka.

_Kenapa terbuka ya?_, batin gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Ia menengok ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat bersih-bersih itu. Saat melihat sekeliling ruangan, ia mendapati ada seseorang sedang tidur di lantai dan bersandarkan dinding. _Siapa itu? Ini kan jam pelajaran?_, batinnya. Ia hampiri orang itu. Karena ruangan itu gelap dan penerangan hanyalah cahaya dari luar ruangan itu, Ino kurang bisa mengenali orang itu.

Ia duduk di sebelah orang itu. Memicingkan matanya. Ia dekati wajahnya ke orang itu, dan barulah ia tahu siapa orang itu.

_Hah! Dia kan...si preman menakutkan itu?_, pekiknya dalam hati.

"apa itu cirimu menyerang orang yang sedang tidur, hn?" tiba-tiba orang itu bersuara dengan mata tertutup. Seketika Ino mundur ke belakang dan punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"kau...bangun?" tanya Ino. Suaranya bergetar. Jujur, ia takut kepada preman sekolah itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Pernah ada kabar bahwa Sasuke menumbangkan beberapa _yakuza_ di kota Konoha.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia terduduk. "mau apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"E-Etooo...anoo, aku gak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Tadi hanya bingung...karena pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Jadinya aku ke dalam untuk mengeceknya." Jawab Ino.

"buat apa kau peduli dengan pintu yang terbuka?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino makin gugup. "T-Takut ada pencuri.". Ino merutuki jawabannya yang ngasal itu. _Mana mungkin kan? Sekolah ini kan ada securitynya! Dan mana ada seorang bodoh yang masuk ke sekolah ini hanya demi mencuri sapu dan kain pel?_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?"

Ino berdegup kencang. _Oh kami-sama yang ada di surga! Selamatkan nyawaku! Aku tak ingin mati di tangannya!_

"jawab aku." Nada Sasuke mulai menajam. Ino mulai ketakutan.

"M-Maafkan aku! Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi!"

"kau pikir itu jawaban yang kumau?"

"T-Tidak."

"lalu kenapa kau menjawabnya seperti itu, hah?!" nada Sasuke mulai keras. Ino tersentak.

"kau masih punya telinga kan? Kau masih punya mulut kan? Lalu kenapa jawabannya seperti itu? Dasar bodoh!" maki Sasuke.

Mata Ino mulai berair. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"heh, dasar bodoh. Buat apa manusia sepertimu hidup? Manusia sepertimu hanya mengganggu saja. Manusia sebodoh kau adalah sampah di dunia ini. Aku muak." Maki Sasuke.

Ino terdiam. _Apa katanya? Hanya karena aku masuk, melihatnya, dan menjawab salah pertanyaannya,_ _aku sampai di ejeki sekejam itu? Aku disebut sampah? Tak pantas hidup, katanya? Dia...benar-benar keterlaluan!_

"pergilah sampah, aku malas me-"

'plaak..' Ino menampar pipi putih Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat menahan tangis dan amarah.

"apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Beraninya kau menamparku." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, Preman pasaran! Kenapa hanya karena aku masuk dan melihatmu, lalu aku menjawab salah pertanyaanmu, aku di ejek sekeji itu? Apa kau tahu, ejekan itu tak pantas untuk kau katakan! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Tapi kenapa kau malah memakiku, hah?!" bentak Ino.

'braak..' Sasuke memukul dinding. Ia berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Ino.

"beraninya kau membentakiku! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku?!" bentak Sasuke sengit.

"memangnya kenapa?! Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau adalah teman sekelasku yang preman, suka berkelahi, dan suka bolos! Kelakuanmu membuat Tenten-_chan_ frustasi! Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya siswa yang masuk kelas dengan cara menaiki pohon dan masuk ke jendela! Apa kau mau disebut gila karena masuk lewat jendela?!" bentak Ino tak kalah sengit.

"teman sekelas? Heh, memangnya siapa kau?"

"nama teman sekelas saja kau tak tahu! makanya jangan suka bolos!"

"bukan itu jawaban yang kumau, sialan!"

'braaak...'

Sasuke mendorong Ino sampai punggung Ino menabrak dinding dengan keras. Ino meringis. Sasuke mengurung gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dekati wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Memerhatikan wajah Ino dengan kedua matanya. Ino memasang wajah kesal dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke melihat mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Ok, dia merasa malu sekarang. Dia membuat perempuan menangis. Tapi ia takkan menurunkan gengsinya. Gadis itu memang teman sekelasnya, ia mengingat-ingat nama gadis itu.

"kau Ino Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"baru sadar ya, preman pasaran?" tanya Ino sinis.

Sasuke serasa ingin sekali mematahkan leher Ino saat ini. Tapi ia tahan, karena urusannya akan repot. Dan juga, ia berpendapat bahwa gadis yang ia kurung dengan kedua tangannya ini adalah gadis yang berani. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Bahkan Ino berani membentaknya dan mencaci makinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

_Hn, dia menarik juga, _batinnya.

"lepaskan aku, sialan!" bentak Ino.

"buat apa aku melepaskanmu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"lepaskaaan! Preman pa-...hmmph!" sebelum seruan Ino selesai terucap, Sasuke sudah membungkam bibir Ino dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Tentu saja Ino terkejut, ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Terkejut atas perbuatan Sasuke yang lancang. Ino dengan sekuat tenaga memukul dada bidang Sasuke, tapi tak berpengaruh.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Ino langsung mengusap-usap sekuat tenaga bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"apa kau tak tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi, hn? Perlu kuulangi agar jelas?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ino bergidik ngeri.

"jauh-jauhlah kau dariku!" Ino mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi sayangnya tenaganya kurang kuat.

"aku tak mau." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Ino berjengit. "kenapa? Bukankah kau yang pertamanya menyuruhku pergi? Jadi biarkan aku pergi! Kakashi-_sensei _bisa marah padaku!"

"bolos saja."

"tak semudah kau bicara, Uchiha! Aku tak mau mencoreng nilai tata sikapku di rapot!"

"tch, dasar merepotkan." Sasuke menarik keras tangan Ino dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Ino menarik-narik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. ia terus saja berjalan melewati koridor dengan menarik tangan gadis pirang itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino di depan kelas mereka. Ino menaikkan alis sebelah. _Dia ingin mengantarku kesini?_, batinnya.

'sreeg...'

"Yamanaka-_san, _kenapa begitu la-...Uchiha-_san_?" Kakashi sedikit terkejut saat melihat di sebelah Ino, seorang pemuda _emo_ berdiri di sebelahnya. Bukankah dia selalu saja bolos? Kenapa sekarang malah datang? Bersama Ino?

"_sumimasen, sensei. Gomen ne _saya..."

"_sensei,_ saya yang telah membuatnya telat. Tolong maafkan dia. Dan kami ingin masuk kelas. Boleh, _sensei_?" ucapan Ino dipotong oleh Sasuke. Ino terkejut melihat pemuda preman di sebelahnya. Ino tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Sasuke. untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata begitu!

Kakashi yang terdiam karenanya pun hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai lidahnya tak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata. Ada apa dengan anak didiknya yang paling bandel dan suka berkelahi ini? Apakah dia salah makan? Dan apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepada Ino sampai membuatnya lama untuk kembali ke kelas?

_Ah, sudahlah. Tak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Terlalu sering memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh tak bagus untuk otak, _ucap Kakashi dalam batin.

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino masuk ke kelas, menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Kebetulan bangku Ino berada di depan bangku Sasuke, jadi mereka satu jalan. Sasuke dan Ino berjalan dengan mata siswa-siswi sekelas yang mengekorinya.

Menurut mereka, ini aneh sekali! Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sungguh kejadian yang langka.

Kakashi menginterupsi murid-muridnya yang bengong akibat kejadian tadi. "nah, ayo kita lanjutkan kembali."

Mereka kembali menulis, walau pikiran mereka masih kecantol dengan kejadian langka tadi.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Mereka semua keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Ino memasukkan buku-bukunya dan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tas dengan canggung. Di kelas itu tinggal Ino dan Sasuke yang belum keluar. Teman-temannya sudah duluan ke kantin. Mereka bukannya tak mengajak Ino lho, sebenarnya mereka sudah mengajak Ino, tapi Ino mengatakan kepada mereka supaya duluan saja. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Ino, bersama seorang Uchiha di kelas itu.

Ino merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang menatap tajam punggungnya dari belakang, Ino merinding. Ia tak mau berlama-lama bersama Uchiha itu, ia beranjak berdiri meninggalkan kelas.

'grep..'

Ada tangan yang menahan tangan kanan Ino dari belakang. Ino tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Ino tak berani berbalik badan melihatnya.

"mau pergi?" bisik si pemilik tangan yang mencegah Ino a.k.a Sasuke ke telinga Ino. Suara itu terdengar sensual di telinga Ino. Ino mulai berkeringat dingin.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Ino, ia berusaha agar suaranya terdengar ketus.

"_mau apa kau? _Hn.." Sasuke mengulang ucapan Ino sambil tertawa sinis. "aku mau memilikimu." Bisik Sasuke di dekat tengkuk Ino. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ino. Ia kecup leher Ino lembut.

"uuh..." Ino merasa nikmat, tapi ia tak mau terbuai. Ia berusaha lepas dari Sasuke.

"tenagamu tak jauh beda dari tenaga seekor semut, sayang." Bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat titik sensitif di leher Ino. Ino melenguh.

"L-Lepaskan aku!"

"maaf saja. Sebagai balas budi sudah menolongmu dari Kakashi-_sensei,_ kau harus ikut bolos denganku di pelajaran terakhir. Tepatnya setelah jam istirahat." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Ino menggeram.

"aku tak sudi bolos denganmu!" bentaknya.

"dasar berisik. Jangan membantah ataupun memberontak sekarang, kalau kau tak mau jatuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Ino mengernyit. "apa maksu-...kyaaaa!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, lalu meloncat dari jendela yang terbuka ke atas dahan pohon yang biasa ia panjati untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

Ino ngeri melihat ke bawah. Ia takut jatuh. Sasuke menggendongnya dan loncat dari jendela kelasnya yang tingkat tiga. Meloncati dahan demi dahan menuruni pohon sampai ke dasar, tepatnya lantai satu. Bagaimana tak mengerikan? Itukan tinggi? Dan Ino berbeda dengannya, ia tak biasa dengan beginian!

Mereka sampai di dasar tanpa jatuh ataupun luka. Ino menghela nafas lega, tapi setelahnya leganya hilang. Sasuke membawanya ke belakang sekolah, menaiki tangga yang tinggi menuju atap. Sebenarnya ada satu tangga di dalam gedung menuju ke atap, tapi Sasuke memilih tangga yang ini agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian orang.

"mau kau kemanakan aku? Lepaskan aku!" geram Ino.

"lepas? Kau mau jatuh? Aku tak segan-segan melepas tanganku."

"aah! Jangan! Ok, ok! Aku menurut!" Ino cemberut, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Ok, itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum ke orang lain selain ibunya.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Sesuai dugaan, sepi. Tak ada orang.

Ino sudah tak berada di gendongan Sasuke, ia sekarang berdiri menatap langit biru nan cerah. Angin bertiup pelan menyejukkan dua insan yang berdiri di atap itu. Sasuke tercengang melihat sosok Ino Yamanaka yang tadinya seperti nenek galak yang tak penurut, kini menjadi seorang gadis yang kagum melihat langit biru di atas sana dengan senyum terpampang manis di wajahnya yang cantik. Poni pirang panjang dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir tertiup sejalan dengan angin yang bertiup.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Sasuke tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Ino. Ia menatap mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang jernih. Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan awan dari mata Ino.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher putih Ino. Ino tersentak dari rasa keterkagumannya.

"kau tahu? sosokmu yang sekarang membuatku kagum padamu. Kau begitu menawan sekarang." Ucap Sasuke. ia tutup kedua mata _onyx_-nya. Ino terkejut.

"apa?"

"kaulah orang yang selama ini kucari-cari. Jadilah milikku, Ino Yamanaka."

Bersambung...

Author's Note: yeaaayy! Selesei juga ni chap satu! *confetti*

Sekarang hatiku galau...tentang menentukan rate yang cocok untuk fanfic ini! Antara T dan M.

Tapi, semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan My First Fict SasuIno ini ya! Tunggu kisah kelanjutannya! Dan, sekalian saya minta maaf untuk beberapa fanfic yang udah lama saya gak lanjutin. Maklumkan, saya adalah Author berstatus HIATUS.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

When I have a Trouble

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pairing: SasuIno (Sasuke Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka)

Rated: T

Fict: Romance

Summary: Ino Yamanaka, siswi Global Konoha High School. Si jomblo yang bermaksud tak mau punya pacar sampai ia dewasa nanti, perihal tak mau terkhianati untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi disaat kebetulan, ia ditaksir oleh seorang preman yang ditakuti satu sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal ia tak mau punya pacar, dan ia juga takut kepada preman sekolah itu, tapi apakah waktu akan merubah pikiran sang gadis pirang itu?

Author's Note: Minna, sepertinya Natsu sudah punya rate pilihan untuk FanFic ini. Rate-nya adalah M. Tapi hanya di bagian tertentu saja. (silahkan tebak sendiri)

Arigatou yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview! xD saya juga senang karena ada yang mem-fave FanFic ini! xD

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Karena itu berguna untuk kemajuan FanFic ini. Dan para Author senior, Mohon bantuannya! :D

Saatnya membalas Reviewww! x3

**Kirei- neko**: Hai, kirei-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! xD Natsu ini memang Author status Hiatus. Natsu membuat fanfic bila ada ide datang. Kalau gak ada ide, gak buat. Iyaa, lihat nanti saja ya, apakah fanfic ini bakalan digantung atau gak. :D Natsu akan berusaha. Oh ya, ahahaha. Natsu juga merasa percakapan di kelas itu gak penting. Tapi Natsu tulis hanya untuk meramaikan ceritanya. :3 maaf bila Kirei bingung bacanya.

**VeeA**: Hai, Vee-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! xD Emmh, sebenarnya sih memang diperpendek kejadian pair yang lain. ^^a" Natsu sedang memfokuskan kepada SasuIno-nya. Yang lainnya untuk meramaikan ceritanya aja. ^^a" Ok, akan Natsu usahakan membuat ketakutan Ino lebih diperlihatkan. ^^

**Zielavienaz96**: Hai, Zie-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! xD Syukurlah bila Zie-_san _menyukai FanFic ini. Natsu turut senang. ^^ juga terima kasih sudah mem-fave FanFic ini! Natsu senang sekali! ^^

: Hai, Icha-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! xD ini sudah Natsu update. Dijadiin rate M? Natsu gak tahu bisa atau gak. Nulis FanFic rate-M itu bikin tangan Natsu gemeteran. Jantung Natsu berdegup kencang. =.= tapi akan Natsu coba membuatnya! Yosh!

Yak, daripada kebanyakan bicara. Natsu mulai saja ya!

Happy Reading, minna! :D

Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

~When I Have a Trouble~

Author: Natsume R.

Rated: T- semi M?

{Sasuke Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka}

.

.

Disclaimer: Saya hanya minjam charanya opa Masashi untuk Fanfic buatanku ini

.

.

.

Normal POV...

Ino terpaku di tempat. Ia biarkan Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini. Saat ini Ino masih tak bisa menjawabnya. Antara rasa kaget dan bingung melebur menjadi satu di dalam dirinya.

"Ino.." panggil Sasuke. Ino tak menyahut. "Apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita baru ngobrol hari ini dan kau sudah berkata begitu kepadaku?" sahut Ino.

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, preman!" Ino menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dari lehernya. Ino menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke datar.

_Yang kutahu, semua pria di dunia ini munafik!_, batin Ino menjerit kesal. Ia yang sudah tersakiti sedemikian dalam oleh seorang pria, sudah tak mau lagi merasakan sakit karena lelaki!

_Karena dia lah yang membuatku begini! Karena dia lah yang membuatku benci dengan lelaki! Karena dia lah, aku menjadi berantakan seperti ini! Dia yang telah membuangku! Aku benci lelaki munafik! Benci!_, jerit Ino dalam hati. Dia sudah tak punya kepercayaan lagi kepada lelaki. Dan itu disebabkan oleh pemuda yang telah membuangnya dan beralih ke gadis yang lain.

"Ino?"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong!" seru Ino. Mukanya sudah memerah karena emosi. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke dengan kilatan amarah. Ia merasa keadaannya sekarang terlihat begitu kacau di mata Sasuke.

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? hanya berwajah datar. Tetapi kita harus tahu bahwa di balik wajahnya yang datar itu ada wajah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Dalam hatinya, ada rasa nyeri saat mendengar ucapan Ino dan melihat mata Ino. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa gadis yang ada di depannya bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Benar, mereka baru saja mengobrol hari ini (itu pun obrolan yang tak nyaman). Tapi kenapa Ino membuat Sasuke tertarik kepadanya? Bahkan ada perasaan yang membuat Sasuke tak mengerti.

Jawabannya, pesona dan keberanian Ino ini menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Sehingga seorang lelaki menakutkan dan tak punya rasa cinta seperti Sasuke, tertarik ke dalam pesona Ino.

"Apa kau tak tahu yang namanya '_love at first meet_'?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menatapnya sinis. Cinta pada pertama kali berjumpa? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengalami hal itu? rasanya konyol sekali.

"Aku tidak percaya karena aku tahu bahwa semua lelaki di bumi ini munafik!" bentak Ino. Gara-gara dia, Ino menjadi seperti ini. Gara-gara dia, Ino membenci semua lelaki yang ada di dunia ini. Karena dia lah yang membuat Ino terlalu begitu menyukainya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyadari bahwa Ino yang ada di depannya adalah '_Ino yang rapuh_'. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan melukai hati Ino. Sasuke tak tahu sesuatu apa yang membuat Ino menjadi seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

'Grep...'

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino.

'Bruuk...'

Sasuke membuat tubuh Ino membentur tubuhnya.

'Set..'

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ino. Ia menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Ino, ia menutup matanya.

Gadis _aquamarine_ itu tentu terkejut. Tapi ia tak suka dengan perhatian Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah '_perhatian yang munafik_'. Sehingga Ino mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Hanya saja usaha Ino gagal.

'Grepp...'

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Ino. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat. Ternyata kedua tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Ino itu menggendongnya. Sehingga tinggi badan Ino sekarang ada di atas tinggi badan Sasuke. Kedua kaki Ino otomatis tidak menginjak tanah.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan satu tangan melingkar di pinggang Ino. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang lain mendorong belakang kepala Ino agar mendekat kepada wajah Sasuke. wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Setelah saling bertatapan, Sasuke mencium bibir pink Ino. Ino tersentak.

"Mmpph...!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan protesan Ino. Ia tetap menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir gadis pirang itu. setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melumatnya.

"Mmhpph..!"

Sasuke melumat bibir Ino dengan lembut. Ia mundur-majukan wajahnya dari Ino saat menciuminya. Sasuke menjilat bibir Ino untuk minta izin membuka mulutnya, tetapi Ino tidak mau. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk menggigit kecil bibir bawah Ino. Sontak Ino membuka mulutnya, membuka akses untuk Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke dengan bebas mencampurkan _saliva_-nya dengan _saliva_ Ino. Mengabsen setiap barisan gigi Ino dan menjilat langit-langit dalam mulut Ino. Ino mengerang.

"Nngghh..."

Walau sudah agak lama Sasuke menciumi bibir Ino, tetapi Sasuke tetap melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia juga beri Ino waktu untuk bernapas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Sasuke mengecup pelan dagu bawah Ino. Ino melenguh.

"Ino..." panggil Sasuke. Ino menoleh ke bawah, kepada wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak semua lelaki itu munafik. Ada juga lelaki yang serius kepada gadisnya." Ujar Sasuke. matanya menatap intens mata Ino.

Ino tidak menyahut atau pun menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam saja. Tetapi luka di hatinya masih besar. Tidak semudah itu ia berpaling kepada lelaki lain setelah dikhianati oleh mantan kekasihnya. Ia bukanlah gadis sembarangan.

"Tidak, Uchiha-_san_. Tidak. Turunkan aku." Pinta Ino. Ia menutup matanya. Entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah di hatinya kepada Sasuke.

"Ino..."

"Kumohon, turunkan aku." Pinta Ino sekali lagi. Selang beberapa menit Sasuke terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke melepasnya.

"Saya ingin pergi. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Ino berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Sebenarnya Ino bisa dengan mudahnya menampar pipi putih Sasuke karena kelancangannya. Tetapi Ino tidak mau. Ia memilih untuk pergi tanpa membuat bekas merah di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Ino, menggumamkan sesuatu. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, Ino. Tunggu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Saat itu sudah sepi. Sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi ya.

Ino bermaksud untuk ke toilet wanita sebelum kembali ke kelasnya. Ia ingin mencuci mukanya untuk mensegarkan kembali pikirannya. Tetapi tak sengaja ia melihat suatu pemandangan tak mengenakkan di luar toilet, di dinding luar toilet wanita.

Disana ada mantan kekasihnya sedang bersama seorang gadis dengan lekuk tubuh yang menarik. Mereka sedang bercinta. Mantan kekasihnya, Sai. Sedang mencumbui ganas bibir gadis itu. lidah mereka saling bertarung panas. Dasi pita seragam gadis itu sudah terbuka dan tergantung di lehernya. Kancing kemeja gadis itu di bagian atas sampai dadanya sudah terbuka, menampilkan bra renda warna hitam. Tangan kiri Sai sedang meremas-remas bokong gadis itu, sedangkan tangan kanan Sai sedang menyelip di dalam bra gadis itu, meremasnya dan memelintir puting payudaranya. Membuat gadis itu melenguh di sela-sela ciumannya.

Oh, jangan lupakan kedua tangan gadis berambut coklat yang sedang bercinta dengan Sai. Tangan kiri gadis itu mendorong belakang kepala Sai untuk memperdalam ciuman, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang mengocok dan meremas kejantanan Sai yang menyembul keluar dari resleting celananya. Membuat Sai makin bernafsu. Tangannya yang tadinya meremas bokong gadis itu sekarang berpindah ke balik rok gadis itu. menarik celana dalamnya yang berupa _G-string_ sampai bawah. Dan entah tangan itu melakukan apa sehingga gadis itu melenguh keras.

Ino jijik melihat mereka. Tetapi ada rasa pedih di hatinya. Ia hembuskan napas berat. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa mencuci muka dulu. Ino sempat tertegun karena mata Sai melirik ke arahnya, tetapi pandangan Sai kembali ke gadis itu dan menutup matanya.

Ino berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka-_san_, anda habis dari mana di jam pelajaran?" tanya Anko Mitarashi, guru bahasa jepang Ino.

"Saya habis dari toilet, _sensei_. Dan cukup lama saya disana." Dusta Ino.

"Hmm, baiklah. Silahkan duduk di bangku anda."

"_Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu_,_ sensei_." Ino berjalan menuju ke bangkunya tanpa memedulikan pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, ia keluarkan buku tulis dan buku bahasa jepangnya juga tempat pensilnya. Ia lihat, Sasuke tidak ada di bangkunya.

_Pasti bolos ya_, batin Ino. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Anko untuk menyimak pelajaran. Tapi kenapa pikirannya masih saja dipenuhi oleh tatapan mata Sasuke? tatapan itu tajam dan menyiratkan perasaan yang tidak Ino mengerti. Apa sekarang ia terhipnotis oleh aura Sasuke yang misterius itu?

_Tidak, Ino. Tidak. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi si preman itu. kau harus fokus belajar. Ya, fokus!_, batin Ino mencoba membuang semua pikiran tentang Sasuke. ia kembali mencoba menyimak pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-_pig_! Ayo kita pulang bareng!" ajak Sakura. Ia sedang berada di sebelah bangku Ino. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Yuk, Ino-_chan_! Kita makan es krim di _bobson's_! Ada es krim rasa karamel lho!" ucap Tenten.

Ino tersenyum, mungkin es krim dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu bisa membuat pikirannya kembali segar. "Uhm. Ayo."

"Yuuk!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino. Mengajaknya keluar dari kelas. Diikuti Tenten dan yang lainnya.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di halaman sekolah. Mereka menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Sampai di gerbang, ada orang yang menarik tangan Ino. Sakura dan yang lainnya terkejut, mereka tambah terkejut lagi karena mengetahui bahwa orang yang menarik tangan Ino adalah...

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kami berdua ada urusan. Jadi kupinjam dulu Ino. Kalian pulanglah." Ujar Sasuke.

Tenten yang sudah sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya, berkata. "Tidak. Jangan seenaknya seperti itu!"

"_Urusai_, kalian bisa pulang tanpa ada Ino kan?"

"Tak semudah itu, Uchiha-_san_! Kami ingin Ino ikut bersama kami. Kami juga ada urusan dengannya."

"Urusanku dengannya lebih penting daripada urusan kalian dengannya."

"Hei! Memangnya kau ini siapanya Ino!? Seenaknya saja kau bawa-bawa Ino!" seru Tayuya yang sudah mulai terbakar emosi.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Ino dengan satu tangannya. "Ino adalah milikku. Ada keluhan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sontak Sakura dan yang lainnya membelalakkan matanya. Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat mereka terkejut. Ino juga membelalakkan matanya, terkejut.

_Sejak kapan aku ini miliknya!? Seenaknya saja dia bilang!_, seru Ino dalam batin.

"Karena sepertinya tak ada keluhan. Kami permisi dulu. Sana pulang." Ucap Sasuke. ia menarik tangan Ino keluar dari sekolah. Sedangkan Sakura dan yang lain terpaku di tempat.

"H-Hah?" Karin ternganga.

"Ino milik Sasuke?" ucap Shion dengan wajah kaku.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah." Jawab Megumi.

"Sepertinya sudah dari sejak tadi pagi deh. Saat pertama kita semua melihat Ino dan Sasuke masuk kelas bareng." Ujar Tenten.

"Eh, ya. Benar juga."Hinata membenarkan.

"Banyak kejadian mengejutkan pada hari ini ya." Keluh Sakura. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah. Jadi ke _bobson's_ gak nih?" tanya Tenten.

"Enggak deh. Aku lelah karena kebanyakan kaget di hari ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Iya, aku juga." Ucap Karin.

"Pulang saja yuk." Ajak Megumi. Mereka mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" seru Ino. Mereka berjalan di tepi jalanan yang ramai. Di seberang kiri kanan jalan, banyak pertokoan kecil berjejer. Menjual berbagai macam barang jualan.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Dia terus saja berjalan dengan tangan menarik tangan Ino. Lalu mereka sampai di depan toko bunga.

Ino memandang toko di hadapan mereka. Ia juga memandang banyak bunga yang dihias di luar toko. Bibirnya terpatri senyuman kecil. Dirinya memang sangat menyukai bunga. Dari kecil sampai sekarang ia masih suka dengan bunga.

Ino masih asyik memandang bunga-bunga tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam toko.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari toko. Ia melihat Ino masih sangat asyik memandangi banyak bunga. Ino mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari buket bunga, lalu menghirup wangi bunga itu. Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke yang melihat itu juga, hanya tersenyum kecil. Ada satu hal yang sudah Sasuke ketahui, Ino sangat menyukai bunga.

Sasuke memang kesana bermaksud membeli bunga yang nantinya diberikan kepada Ino. Ia tahu dari ibunya, bahwa perempuan suka bila diberi bunga oleh lelaki. Jadi agar Ino senang, Sasuke akan membelikannya tanpa tahu kalau Ino memang sangat menyukai bunga.

Bila Ino senang, Sasuke lega.

"Ino.." panggil Sasuke.

Ino menoleh. "Ya?" sahutnya ramah sambil mengembalikan bunga mawar itu ke buket bunga. Sepertinya _mood_ Ino membaik karena bunga-bunga indah di toko itu.

'Set..'

Sasuke menaruhkan lingkaran bunga atau bisa disebut mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga di kepala Ino.

Ino memalingkan mata ke atas. "Apa ini?" Ino mengambil mahkota bunga itu dari kepalanya. Setelah melihatnya, Ino langsung berwajah cerah. Itu adalah mahkota bunga yang dirangkai dari berbagai macam bunga.

"Indahnya.." gumam Ino.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke. Ino menoleh.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku membelinya untukmu karena aku ingin menyenangkanmu." Jawab Sasuke. Ino merona.

"Ah, ya. _Arigatou_." Ucap Ino dengan wajah menunduk, pipinya memanas.

"Akan aku antarkan kau pulang. Simpan itu ke dalam tasmu." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Ia masukkan mahkota bunga pemberian Sasuke ke dalam tasnya.

Tangan Ino digenggam oleh tangan Sasuke. lalu jalan beriringan menuju rumah Ino.

Ino merasa nyaman saat tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. ia merasa dilindungi.

_Hangatnya_, batin Ino. Mata _aquamarine_-nya melembut. Ia tersanjung dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Tapi Ino masih tetap dengan keputusannya, yaitu tidak berhubungan lagi dengan lelaki sampai lulus.

.

Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian orang yang hilir mudik berjalan ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Ino masih merasa nyaman dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Ino.." panggil pemuda emo itu.

"Ya?" sahut Ino.

'Set..'

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino ke dalam gang sempit. Sasuke menarik kain jasnya sampai dinding gang hingga menutupi wajah Ino dari penglihatan orang-orang. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Ino dengan lembut. Mata _onyx_-nya tertutup. Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu menutup matanya pula. Ia biarkan Sasuke menciumi bibirnya. Ciuman mereka takkan terlihat orang-orang karena jas yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. "Ino.."

Ino membuka matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut. Senyuman yang hanya ia berikan kepada dua perempuan di dunia ini, Ino dan ibunya.

Ino tidak menjawab. Hatinya masih bimbang.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino masih terdiam. Kemudian bibirnya kembali dilumat oleh Sasuke. Ino menikmatinya, walau ia tidak membalas ciuman Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah, maaf ya sudah repot-repot mengantarkan Ino pulang." Ucap ibu Ino. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke.

"Mau minum teh dulu di dalam?" tawar ibu Ino.

"Tidak usah. Saya ingin segera pulang." Tolak Sasuke sopan.

"Oh ya. Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya!"

"Hn."

"Ah, ibu masuk duluan ya. Kalian mau ngobrol sebentar kan?" tanya ibu Ino.

"Eem..eeh.." Ino mencari jawabannya.

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke. Ino menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ibu masuk dulu ya."

"Ya."

Ibu Ino masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Sasuke dan Ino di teras rumah berdua.

Ino gugup. Ia dipandangi Sasuke dengan intens. Ia menoleh ke arah lain.

"_Oyasumi, _Ino. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Ucap Sasuke. Ino masih bingung mau menjawab apa. Mulutnya tertutup-terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa.

"Eeh..emm..etoo.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, nyaris luput dari pandangan. Ia kecup kening Ino.

"Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Ino. Sasuke berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ino masih terdiam di tempat. Ia terperangah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

_Saat aku masih pacaran dengan Sai, Sai tidak pernah berkata 'oyasumi' dan mengantarku pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Bahkan Sai tidak pernah mengecup keningku dengan lembut _, batin Ino. Ia sadar ada perbedaan yang besar di antara Sasuke dan Sai.

_Ah, sudahlah Ino. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi_, batin Ino mencoba menepis semua pikiran itu. Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

Saran dan kritik dari para readers sekalian sangat berguna untuk perkembangan FanFiction ini. ^^

R&R, minna?


	3. Chapter 3

When I have a Trouble

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pairing: SasuIno (Sasuke Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka)

Rated: T

Fict: Romance

Summary: Ino Yamanaka, siswi Global Konoha High School. Si jomblo yang bermaksud tak mau punya pacar sampai ia dewasa nanti, perihal tak mau terkhianati untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi disaat kebetulan, ia ditaksir oleh seorang preman yang ditakuti satu sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal ia tak mau punya pacar, dan ia juga takut kepada preman sekolah itu, tapi apakah waktu akan merubah pikiran sang gadis pirang itu?

Author's Note: Huaaa! Maaf! Telat update! TAT soalnya Natsu lagi serius di fanfic rate M yang lain dan fanfic 'The Phantom of Opera'. Walau belum di publish. ***bodoh***

Mohon maaf! Sekali lagi maaf! ***nunduk-nunduk***

Tapi, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mengkritik dan memberi saran! ^^ itu berguna sekali! Ah ya, Natsu akan membalas review. Mungkin udah ada readers yang udah Natsu balas reviewnya di PM. Tapi akan Natsu balas ulang lagi disini, mungkin dengan kalimat berbeda. Ada juga review yang Natsu gabung. Misalnya ada readers yang udah review di dua chap, tapi belum Natsu balas, jadi Natsu gabungin.

Para _senpai_! Mohon bantuannya ya! :D

Balas review dimulai! ^^

**Katsumi Blovenia**: Yeay! SasuIno! SasuIno! ^^ hehe! Wahahaha! Di dunia Natsu, Lee-_chan _kupasangkan oleh Hikari-_chan_. Sakura sempet _shock_ loh. :v ah, ya. Sasuke jadi jones disini. Solanya kan dia preman yang ditakuti satu sekolah. FG-nya ditelen bumi, kalau bukan bumi, ditelen sama Zetsu. :v **#dezigh** wahahaha, Ino nge-fly tuh! xD dia seneng banget dipasangkan sama Sasu. Yeah! Natsu akan berusaha! Hyaaa! Makasih sudah fav! xD

**Endymutiara**: Halo juga Tiara-_san_! Weeh, makasih ya! *nge fly* rated M? O.o akan Natsu usahakan ya. Soalnya tangan Natsu suka gemetaran ngetik rated M. xD oh ya? Natsu gak tau. Baiklah, akan Natsu coba budi dayakan SasuIno rated M! :D update? Emh, tergantung. Kalau Natsu dapat ide, pasti Natsu langsung buat. Tapi kalau gak ada ide, lanjut ke FFn lain. Kalaupun di buat, belum tentu bakal dipublish secepatnya karena harus ada persetujuan dari ayahku untuk ke warnet. *nasib gak punya modem* ok deh, akan kuusahakan secepatnya. Yosh! _Ganbatte _lah diriku! (nyemangatin diri sendiri)

**SasuIno**: _Naniiiii_? Ada Sasuke sama Ino ngereview? xD **#timpuked** oh ya, yang chap 1 ya? Tehee, saat itu memang kacau banget ceritanya. Dan gak merhatiin hal-hal begituan. xO wew, kalau dibikin jadi komik beneran ini FanFic begimana ya? :3 iya, lawless karya Shiorin-_senpai_. Aku jatuh cinta dengan SasuIno gara-gara FanFic itu. xD okk, makasih sudah ngingetin! Emh, yang bahasa inggris bukannya udah aku italic? Ok, makasih ya!

**Evefox Uchiha: **Iya nih, si Kiba takut sama Karin.. :3 ok! Akan kuperbaiki! Oalah, pada suka rated M. =,=" Natsu harus nyiapin obat anti kejang-kejang. xD ok, akan kuperbaiki! Terima kasih ya!

**Himeka Karine**: hehehe, makasih ya! Suka sifat Sasuke? :3 akan kusampaikan itu kepada Sasu, pasti dia seneng. xD okelah, Natsu usahakan.

: hehehe! Makasih ya! Eemh, siapa ya? Pas nulis, yang kepikiran Cuma cewek rambut coklat. Dan tentu saja bukan Matsuriiii! *Natsu ngefans Matsuri* yaah, mungkin yang jadi pacar Sai itu adalah OC saja, ceritanya cewek yang badannya tuh owowow gitu deh *owowow apaan?*, Cuma siswi biasa saja. yok lah, semangat!

**Azurradeva**: Yes, captain! xD

**Kirei- neko**: wehh, Natsu juga sama. xD Natsu bakal bersikap kayak Ino kalau berada di situasi seperti itu. hehe, tentu! Bakal ditanya-tanyain deh! Dan bakalan dibahas di chap ini!

**RNGaluh**: kyaaa! Ada yang ngefans? X3 iyaa, gak apa-apa. Natsu selalu menghargai para silent readers. Emh, boleh aja sih. Tapi Megumi itu nama OC di FanFicku, kalau bisa Natsume aja. :D ok, akan Natsu usahakan bakal update kilat!

**Kay Yamanaka**: hehehehehehehehehehe! *panjang bener 'hehe'nya* jujur lho, pas ngeliat review Kay-_san_, Natsu ketawa-ketiwi nista. :3 ohh, yang di atap? Itu memang disengaja, supaya terkesan kalau Ino gak mau lagi deket-deket Sasu. Yaah, semacam kata formal lah. Huehehehehehehehe! Yang pakai 'anda' itu juga kata-kata formal untuk murid. Yaah, pendapat Natsu sih begitu. :3 yak!

**Watashi wa kaze**: Kau juga, Kaze-_chan_! _Ganbatte kudasai ne_! *bener gak sih bahasa jepangnya?*

**Guest**: makasih ya! Ok, akan Natsu usahakan! Ah, panggil saja Natsu. :3

**Kaname**: ookk! Natsu udah buat nih chap 3-nya! Ehhm, soalnya dari sekian banyaknya FanFic Sasuke versi anak sekolahan, Sasu biasanya dibuat terkenal dan bisa juga dijadikan ketua OSIS. Jadi rasanya ingin buat sesuatu yang berbeda. Sekali-kali Sasu kubuat jones. :3 ***Kusanagi melayang*** ya, ini mulai menjurus. Tapi Cuma di bagian 'ehem ehem'nya aja. :3 hee, Natsu baru tahu lho kalau SasuIno rated M jarang banget. Baru tahu dari para readers baik hati. :3 iya, akan Natsu usahakan. Maaf ya sempet Hiatus. Soalnya pikiran dan imajinasi Natsu lagi terfokus sama FanFic phantom. Makasih ya!

**Khamya Uchiha**: wewh, akan kusampaikan kepada SasuIno, ada yang ngefans. :3 ok, ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih! :D

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan**: OOOOOKKKKK!

**Kitsune Yuki**: kehehehehe, kalau Yuki-_san _dapat formulir pendaftaran jadi pacar Sasu, entar bagi-bagi ke Natsu ya. :3 ***ngarep***

.

Baiklah, untuk tidak memperpanjang kata-kata muqodimah. **#tampoled**, Natsu mulai saja ya! :D Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san, _aku berangkat dulu ya." Pamit Ino kepada ibunya setelah sarapan.

"Oh, ya. Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut ibu Ino sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Ino yang sudah mencapai pintu. Ino menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Iya."

Ino membuka pintunya lalu keluar dari rumah. Ia menutup pintunya kembali. Ia berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda. Ia bermaksud untuk berangkat ke sekolah memakai sepeda.

Baru saja Ino akan keluar dengan menenteng sepedanya, ada suara menyapanya.

"_Ohayou._" Ino menoleh. Ia melihat ada pemuda berambut emo _raven _memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seragam yang pemuda itu kenakan lebih rapi daripada yang kemarin. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Ohayou_." Sahut Ino sambil menenteng sepeda keluar garasi.

"Kau berniat untuk berangkat dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Aku akan memboncengmu." Sasuke mengambil alih sepeda Ino dan membawanya keluar halaman rumah. Ino terperangah.

"Hah?"

"Kemarin sudah kubilang, kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama. Apa kau kuat memboncengku sampai sekolah, hn?" Sasuke memberikan seringaian kecilnya. Ino hampir saja ingin menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa." Ino menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, matanya mengarah ke arah lain.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia naik ke atas jok sepeda. "Naiklah."

"Ehm, iya." Ino menaruh tasnya di keranjang sepeda, begitupula dengan Sasuke. Ino naik ke jok belakang. Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Kecepatannya hanya sedang saja, tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat. Rambut mereka dimainkan oleh angin saat sepeda itu dijalankan.

"Hei." Panggil Ino.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke sambil mengendarai sepeda.

"Apakah tidak berat memboncengku?" tanya Ino. Ia takut pemuda Uchiha yang sedang memboncengnya itu keberatan saat mengendarai sepeda. Mungkin saja berat badannya bertambah dan menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Aku merasa kalau berat badanku bertambah."

"Dan aku merasa bahwa kau seperti tidak makan dari kemarin. Kau ringan sekali."

Ino sedikit menyipitkan mata karena sebal. "Aku makan kok!"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tapi aku seperti tidak membonceng siapa-siapa. Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku sedang memboncengmu sekarang."

Ino cemberut, lalu sedikit tersenyum. Berada di dekatnya, Ino merasa aman. Ino senang bila berada di dekatnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini." Ino tertawa. Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Ino. Yang dapat Ino lihat adalah punggung Sasuke.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Ino yang sedang pegangan di bagian bawah joknya. Tangan Ino ia buat agar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Supaya aku bisa tahu kalau ada manusia di belakangku." Ucap Sasuke. Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke.

'_Hangat..._' batin Ino. Ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman di dekat lelaki. Kepada Sai? Memang setiap kali Ino merasa berdebar di dekat Sai, tapi ia belum pernah merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Sasuke tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tak tahu apakah gadis dibelakangnya ini tertidur atau tidak, tapi yang pasti adalah bahwa Ino sudah melembut bila berada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Kita sudah sampai di sekolah." Ino terbelalak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ah, benar saja. Mereka sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah. Banyak siswa-siswi sekolah yang memandang Sasuke dan Ino. Ada yang memandang heran, bingung, senang, maklum, dan...ada juga yang memandang mereka dengan marah?

Ino _sweatdrop _sendiri melihatnya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

'_Apa tadi...aku begitu nyaman di punggungnya sehingga tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di sekolah?_' batin Ino malu. Wajahnya sudah merona parah sekarang. Oh, mungkin menstruasinya makin parah dan makin lama karena keadaannya sekarang.

"Eeh..anoo, maaf! Aku tidak sadar!" Ino segera turun dari sepeda. Ia ambil tasnya dari keranjang sepeda. Sasuke juga turun dan menentengnya ke parkiran khusus sepeda. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah terparkir dan mengambil tasnya, Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

"Eh? Kyaaaa!" Ino tak siap dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke menggendongnya di bahunya, tasnya ia tenteng di lengannya. Sasuke berlari menuju pohon tinggi yang biasa ia panjati untuk ke kelas dengan Ino di bahunya. Siswa-siswi lain juga para guru yang berada di gerbang bengong melihat dua insan itu.

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa ja-...kyaaaaa!" Sasuke memanjat ke atas pohon dengan cepat. Tangan yang satunya lagi meraih dahan pohon lalu menaikinya. Sasuke terus memanjatnya sampai ia tiba di depan jendela kelasnya.

Ino bisa-bisa trauma kalau seperti ini terus. Kepalanya yang tergantung ke bawah tentu otomatis memandang ke bawah. Itu benar-benar tinggi. Bahkan saat memanjat, Ino langsung melihat khayalan bahwa ia akan merosot jatuh ke bawah dan terkapar di tanah.

Sasuke menggeser jendela kelas. Setelah terbuka, Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Sasuke mendudukan Ino ke bangkunya. Barulah ia duduk di bangkunya sendiri setelah menutup jendelanya.

Nafas Ino tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya pucat. Ia pegang dadanya yang kembang kempis. Sasuke memegang bahu Ino.

"Bagaimana? Tidak seberapa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"APANYA!" Ino langsung menoleh dan menyorakinya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Kau takkan jatuh. Aku sudah biasa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memang sih takkan jatuh, tetapi aku belum biasa digendong model seperti itu! Terlalu ekstrim!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ino terlihat lucu di depannya sekarang. Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ino.

"Kalau sudah bersamaku, kau harus biasakan." Ucap Sasuke. Ino cemberut. Sasuke terkekeh.

Penghuni kelas itu tentu terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Manusia-manusia yang berada di halaman sekolah dan melihat aksi Sasuke juga ternganga. Di pagi hari ini mereka mendapat tontonan bagus. Makin lengkap hari-hari mereka.

Para Akatsuki, Tomo, dan Hikari yang sedang berkunjung ke kelas itu juga bengong. Lebih-lebih sang kakak Uchiha yang melihatnya, tentu ia merasa bahwa matanya ini sedang melihat halusinasi.

'_O-Otouto?_' batin Itachi. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Ia sangat tahu sifat Sasuke yang tak tertarik berdekatan dengan gadis. Tapi sekarang? Entahlah, Itachi tak tahu harus apa.

'_Pantas saja saatku ajak berangkat sekolah bersama, dia menolak. Dan seragamnya juga dipakai lebih rapi. Ternyata ini._' Batin Itachi menyeringai. Ia hampiri Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Itachi yang sedang menghampirinya, hanya memasang wajah datar.

Itachi tiba di samping Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja.

Itachi mengacak-acaki rambut Sasuke. Sasuke mendecak.

"Hooh, jadi ini alasanmu menolak ajakanku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Hebat. Hebat. Kau sudah punya pacar." Goda Itachi sambil tersenyum. Oh _yeah_, satu Uchiha lagi tersenyum. Makin lengkap hari ini.

"Ck, hentikan." Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dari rambutnya. Itachi mem-_poke _dahi Sasuke dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat Uchiha bersaudara itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat kelakuan mereka. Biasanya hanya diam-diaman saja.

Satu penghuni kelas itu menghampiri Sasuke, Ino, dan Itachi. Ada yang menggoda, menyoraki, bercanda, dan...yahh, berbagai macam keributan lainnya.

Ino tak tahu harus respon apa kepada teman-temannya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah, tertawa canggung. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang di bekap oleh para cowok, terutama oleh Naruto.

"_Teme_ punya pacaaarr..._teme_ punya pacaaaarr..._teme_ punya pacaaaar..." sorak Naruto. Sasuke memberontak.

Duaak...

"Aaw, sakit _teme_!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Sasuke.

"Sesak, _dobe_."

"Hehe! Aduuuh, _so sweet_nyaaaa adegan tadiiii..." goda Naruto. Sasuke mendecak sebal, Walau dalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Ini yang namanya kedekatan sebagai teman sekelas, bukan?

Sasuke gantian membekap Naruto. Naruto nyengir. Mereka semua tertawa renyah, termasuk Ino. Kelas makin ceria sekarang. Semuanya sudah cukup untuk Ino, ia merasa senang. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, semuanya menjadi berubah. Akankah dia juga akan jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke?

"Aku mau bikin _confetti _untuk pasangan baru itu ah!" Tomo ngacir. Dia ambil buku tulis Megumi dari dalam tas. "Megumi! Minta kertas ya!"

Megumi hanya pasrah, ia mendengus geli.

Greep...

"Waakkh!" pekik Tomo. Kerah belakangnya ditarik oleh Deidara.

"Dei! Apaan sih!? Sakit tahu!" omel Tomo.

"Kau ini, boros-borosin kertas tahu, un. Juga nanti kelasnya kotor!" tegur Deidara.

"Kan aku ini yang buat, kenapa kau yang protes?"

"Aku memberi tahu, un!"

"Ini untuk pasangan baru!"

"Itu merepotkan, un!"

"Merepotkan, katamu? Ide brilian begini kau bilang merepotkan? Masih mending aku yang makai kertas, kalau kau mungkin pakai bom!"

"Bom ilegal, bodoh!"

"Lalu saat ulang tahun Pein, kau kan membeli ledakan untuk meramaikan pesta! Kau hampir membuat para undangan jantungan gara-gara kau!"

"Itu petasan, un!"

"Sama-sama bisa meledak kan?!"

"Beda tahu! Dasar pembuat ulah, un!"

"Kau teroris!"

"_Trouble maker, _un!"

"Teroris!"

"_Trouble maker_!"

"Teroris!"

"_Trouble maker, _un!"

Heeeekkk...

Deidara menarik kedua ujung bibir Tomo, begitu pula dengan Tomo. Yap, wajah mereka menjadi jelek sekarang. Di dahi mereka masing-masing ada tanda urat merah.

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop _plus nahan ketawa.

"Aku tak mengerti. Mereka ini sebenarnya pasangan kekasih, tapi lebih terlihat seperti pasangan cek-cok lucu-lucuan ya." Ucap Konan. Ditanggapi anggukan dari satu penghuni kelas itu.

"Rasakan! Deidara _dynamite_, uunn!"

Deziiggh...

"Uwaaaaaa!"

Yang lainnya _speechless_ melihatnya.

"Ketahuilah, bila Deidara berkunjung ke rumah kami, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih." Ucap Hikari.

"Pasangan aneh." ucap Sasori.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Ucap Pein.

.

"Huwaaaa! Kamu sudah punya pacaaaarr! Akhirnyaaa!" sorak Sakura sambil memeluk Ino.

"Eeh, etooo..."

"Aah, jangan malu-malu. Sudah kelihatan kok!" ucap Karin.

"Kamu sudah membuka hatimu ya?" goda Shion.

"Eeh..." Ino bingung harus jawab apa.

"Oh ya, apa yang kamu suka sih dari dia?" bisik Tayuya sambil melirik Sasuke yang berada di gerombolan anak cowok.

Ino tak tahu harus jawab apa. Bila dijawab, nanti dikiranya Ino beneran pacaran dengan Sasuke. Kalau tidak dijawab, nanti dikiranya cuek sama orang yang nanya.

"Itu..."

"Aduuh, masih malu-malu. Aah, gak apa-apa. Masih pasangan baru." Goda Konan.

"_Honey moon_-nya kapan?" goda Tenten.

"Jadiannya kapan?" tanya Karin.

"Kamu udah ngapain sama dia?" tanya Sakura. Berbagai macam pertanyaan untuk sang pemilik _aquamarine_, tetapi tidak bisa dijawab olehnya.

.

"Humph, Ino." Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintai kelas Ino, melihat aktvitas di dalam kelas itu. Dia adalah seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu menyeringai di balik dinding kelas. Seringaian itu bagaikan seringaian iblis. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi bayangan gelap dari dinding. Tetapi seringaiannya tak bisa ditutupi.

"Kau memang hebat..." pemuda itu tertawa sinis.

"Kau bisa membuat lelaki yang ditakuti satu sekolah itu menyukaimu..."

"Tak kusangka daya tarikmu benar-benar besar." Pemuda itu masih dengan tawa sinisnya.

"Tetapi.." seringaiannya makin melebar.

"Itu takkan bertahan lama, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku." Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Dia pergi dari tempat itu diiringi tawa sinis. Tak ada saksi mata yang melihatnya, semuanya tak peduli. Tepatnya tidak menyadari.

Ino harus berhati-hati, karena akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

Kebahagiaan mereka takkan bertahan lama...

Tapi apakah itu benar-benar akan terjadi?

Hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang memegang kunci jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek ya? Maaf, Natsu gak ada ide lagi. TTATT

Di kepala Natsu penuh dengan ide untuk FanFic Phantom...TTATT

Silahkan readers protes sama Natsu. Karena Natsu memang salah. Tapi jangan pelit kritik dan sarannya ya. *ngemis-ngemis*

Juga Natsu sempat jadi Hiatus, maafkan ya. TTATT

R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

When I have a Trouble

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pairing: SasuIno (Sasuke Uchiha x Ino Yamanaka)

Rated: T

Fict: Romance

Summary: Ino Yamanaka, siswi Global Konoha High School. Si jomblo yang bermaksud tak mau punya pacar sampai ia dewasa nanti, perihal tak mau terkhianati untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi disaat kebetulan, ia ditaksir oleh seorang preman yang ditakuti satu sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal ia tak mau punya pacar, dan ia juga takut kepada preman sekolah itu, tapi apakah waktu akan merubah pikiran sang gadis pirang itu?

Author's Note: Hmmm... *ngumpet di balik punggung partner Natsu*

||_o" *ngintip*

Emm, maaf ya. Natsu udah lama gak lanjutin FanFic ini karena memang benar-benar gak ada ide. Udah berapa lama Natsu gak lanjutin?

Maaf juga bila chap sebelumnya gak memuaskan, karena memang gak ada ide.

Natsu juga gak sempet melanjutkan pekerjaan Author karena Natsu mengikuti lomba FLS2N, lomba cipta cerpen.

Karena Natsu masih SMP kelas 1, mohon bantuan para _senpai _sekalian! :D

Jangan marahi Natsu karena Natsu ini Author sangat di bawah umur, karena Natsu punya keinginan menulis sangat kuat. Jadi Natsu gak peduli walau sekarang masih kelas 1 SMP. xO

Natsu hanya mencoba jujur pada para readers sekalian.

Yang ingin protes karena updatenya siput, silahkan. Karena Natsu memang salah. Natsu malah buat fict baru dan malah gak lanjutin yang ini. Padahal dulu udah pernah dikasih tahuin sama kak Zoroutecchi, lebih baik fokusin buat fict MC. Kalau buat fict baru, nanti malah ngutang fict. Dan itu memang benar adanya. T-T

Natsu ingin jadi Author seperti _senpai-senpai _lainnya. Seperti kak Zoccshan, kak Moku-Chan, kak Zecka Fujioka, kak Nerrazuri, kak Sanpacchi (Natsu gak tau apakah 'Sanpacchi' dan 'Zoccshan' adalah orang yang sama. Tetapi setelah Natsu teliti, 'Sanpacchi' dan 'Zoccshan' adalah orang yang sama. Tetapi belum tentu juga karena kak Zo bilang paling hanya kebetulan), kak Pieree (ini mungkin juga akun lainnya kak Zo, tetapi mungkin analisis Natsu bisa salah), kak HaruNaru-chan (sayang, akunnya ditutup), kak Fujisaki Fuun, kak ShenaBlitzRyuseiran (Natsu sangat mengagumi fict humornya), dan para Author _senpai _yang tak Natsu sebutkan namanya. (kepanjangan!)

Natsu juga pingin bisa buat Fanart untuk cover FanFic Natsu, tetapi saat dicoba, gambarnya aburadul dan acakadul kemudian mendapat 'pujian' yang sungguh 'spesial' dari partner Natsu yang 'sungguh nyebelin' itu, sukses membuat Natsu pundung beberapa hari. -,-" ._.

Kalau kak Zo membaca fict ini, Natsu ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena telah memberikan saran dan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Natsu. :D Natsu akan terus menulis, kak!

Baiklah, inilah balasan review para readers! :D

**Kirei- neko: Iyaa, pendek banget. Ide lagi gak ada soalnya. T^T iya, itu Sai si fake smiler. #Dezigh Haaa, benarkah Ino akan aman? Bagaimana bila tak sesuai harapan? *ambil boneka voodo* #keplaak Huwaaaa! Maaf bila lama updatenya! Jangan bom Natsuuuu!**

**Katsumi Blovenia: Yo, Natsu disini! xD #dor enggak, chap 3 itu terlalu pendek! T^T Kuli panggul? :')))))) adududuh, bener juga ya. Hahahaha...si Ino mulai ada benih-benih cinta sama Saskay Turkay Ayamkay Palingkaaay. *di kirin Sasu* oh iya, Lee lupa dimasukkin! ." Sakura shock gegara Lee yang jones itu bisa ditaksir sama senpai yang cantik juga yandere semi-kuudere. xD iya, itu si Sai fake smiler. Ooh, boleeeh! Soalnya nama Natsume Rokunami itu berasal dari musim dan tanggal Natsu lahir, jadi mewakili diri Natsu.**

**Azzuradeva: Huumm humm humm! *bergaya seperti kapten* #keplaak yak, ini update-annya!**

** : Benarkah? Makasih ya! xD iya, itu si Sai. Ok deeh! Ini dipanjangin!**

**Kay Yamanaka: (Sasuke: Enggak, maunya sama Ino saja. Natsu: Baik-baik dong sama readers! Dasar ayam! *kusanagi melayang*)**

**Evefox Uchiha: Wow, jawaban 2 lembar? xD Ah, itu si Sai. Ooh! Boleh banget di fav! xD *semangat pulih kembali***

**Kaname: Pertanyaanmu akan di jawab pada chap 4 ini. iya, maaf ya kalau kurang panjang. T^T**

**Khamya Uchiha: Iya, maafkan Natsu. T^T**

**SasuIno: Beneer sekali! Ide untuk FanFic ini dulu malah nge-blank dan entah mau nulis apa. Dan tiba-tiba malah pingin nulis FanFic classic. -_-" tapi setelah membuat banyak FanFic classic, e'eh malah dapat mood nulis FanFic ini. moodku memang aneh. -_- uuh, maaf bila mengecewakan. T-T maaf, updatenya gak kilat. T-T**

**Uchiha ulin: Hai, Ulin-**_**san**_**! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Iyaa, ini dilanjutin. Eh, Ulin-**_**san **_**orang Minangkabau, bukan? Soalnya ada kata 'Ndak'nya sih. Hehe, kalau emang bener, samaan kayak Natsu dong! Natsu orang Minangkabau, tapi lebih mengarah ke keturunan jawa tengah. Hehe! #malah_banyak_bacot**

Oke, sudah membalas review, mari dimulai ceritanya. ^^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

"_Humph, Ino."_

"_Kau memang hebat..."_

"_Kau bisa membuat lelaki yang ditakuti satu sekolah itu menyukaimu..."_

"_Tak kusangka daya tarikmu benar-benar besar."_

"_Tetapi.." _

"_Itu takkan bertahan lama, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Ino Yamanaka dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Kenapa? Karena sejak Sasuke Uchiha masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, semua menjadi cerah baginya.

Hari ini pun begitu, mereka berangkat sekolah bersama, berboncengan, mengobrol hangat, dan berbagi pelukan.

Tapi Ino masih bimbang, apakah Sasuke adalah lelaki yang memang dihadiahkan oleh Kami-_sama _untuknya?

Apakah lelaki yang selalu Ino inginkan bersamanya, adalah Sasuke?

Ino tak tahu jawabannya.

"Hei, Ino." Panggil Sasuke. Ino tak bergeming.

"Ino." Tetap, Ino tidak menjawab.

"Ino." Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Ino masih melamun.

'Paak...'

Sasuke menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Ino. Ino tersentak, dia sadar dari lamunannya yang sempat mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya. Ino menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu? Kau dari tadi melamun. Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

'_Hah? Aku tadi melamun ya?'_ batin Ino.

"Emh, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya melamun biasa saja." Jawab Ino.

Sasuke memandang lekat manik mata Ino. Ino gugup, dia mengerjap kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Ehh, ada apa?"

"Kau berbohong." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Ino terkejut.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ada sesuatu yang menjadi pikiranmu."

"Sasuke, aku tidak-"

"Katakan, apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu."

Ino tak tahu harus jawab apa. Tak mungkin kan Ino harus menjawab _"Aku memikirkan, apakah kamu adalah lelaki yang memang dihadiahkan Kami-sama untukku"_. Ino malu bila menjawab sejujur itu.

"Eeh, kucingku sakit. Aku cemas." Dusta Ino. Ino merutuki jawabannya yang benar-benar asal jawab itu. Ino tidak memelihara kucing! Sasuke pasti tahu itu karena dia pernah mengunjungi ke dalam rumah Ino.

"Kau berbohong untuk kedua kalinya, akan kuhukum." Sasuke menatap dalam manik _aquamarine _Ino. Ino gugup. Hukuman? Hukuman apa? Apakah nanti dia akan di suruh olehnya membersihkan toilet? Atau semacamnya?

Sasuke membuka simpul dasi sekolah yang dipakainya, lalu dilepas. Sasuke menutup mata Ino dengan dasi itu.

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke!" Ino hendak protes.

"Siap-siap mendapatkan hukuman, Ino." Bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Ino. Ino merinding.

Tak lama ada sesuatu yang menempel bibirnya. Ino memekik dalam hati.

'_Itu bibir Sasuke!_' benar Ino. Itu memang bibir Sasuke. Dia sedang mencium bibirmu sekarang.

Mulanya hanya menempelkan bibir saja, tetapi ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang lembut. Wajah Ino memerah dengan sempurna. Lumatan itu makin lama makin menggairahkan. Membuat tubuh Ino serasa 'panas' karenanya, Ino membalas ciuman itu.

Di sela ciumannya, Sasuke menyeringai. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Ino, memeluknya agar tubuh Ino makin dekat kepadanya. Ino menerima. Ino memeluk leher Sasuke.

Ciuman itu begitu panas dan bergairah. Temponya cepat. Kadang kepala mereka maju mundur akibat permainan ciumannya itu. Timbul bunyi khas saat mereka berciuman.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada banyak pasang mata sedang melihat mereka.

.

"Err, ok. Emm, yaa." Naruto melongo juga canggung melihat ada sepasang kekasih –atau mungkin baru perdekatan- sedang bermesraan. Ya, Sasuke dan Ino melakukannya di kelas. Mereka datang lebih awal dari yang lain sehingga mereka bebas melakukan apa saja di kelas. Tetapi bukan berarti teman sekelasnya masuk lebih lama sesuai perkiraan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Eeh, apa kita keluar saja atau disini saja?" bisik Sakura kepada Hinata. Hinata berbisik 'entahlah' kepada Sakura.

"Aku takut mengganggu nih," Tenten –yang sungguh tidak biasanya memainkan jari di depan dadanya. "Tapi kita belum menaruh tas."

"Mana lagi aku duduk di depan mereka." Megumi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan telunjuknya.

Para lelaki tidak tahu harus apa dan mau apa di kelas. Mereka diam, diam, dan...yaah, diam saja.

"Haloooo, _ohayou min-_" para Akatsuki, Tomo, dan Hikari –yang memang rutin datang ke kelas _kohai_nya- baru datang ke kelas mereka, tetapi langsung melongo seperti orang bodoh karena melihat ada sesuatu yang tak biasa di kelas itu. "_na..._" dan baru bisa melanjutkan sapaannya setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Melihat makin intim saja Sasuke dan Ino bermesraan, mereka makin canggung. Inginnya menaruh tas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, tetapi takut mengganggu mereka berdua. Mereka hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Gimana nih?" bisik Karin yang sepertinya sudah pegal berdiri disana. Yang lain mengendikkan bahu.

"A-Aku mau kencing nih. Gaar, temenin aku yuk!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba kebelet kencing saat melihat adegan yang bisa dibilang 'panas' itu langsung menarik tangan Gaara tanpa seizin empunya dan berlari menuju toilet.

"Aku juga.." Lee menyusul Naruto dan Gaara.

"Woy! Aku juga, tungguin!" Kiba berlari menyusul mereka bertiga.

Hidan malah garuk-garuk dinding untuk melampiaskan 'sesuatu'. Yang lain masih melongo.

"Mereka pacaran?" tanya Konan dengan wajah datar. (walau sebenarnya pingin banget neriakkin Sasuke dan Ino gegara bermesraan di kelas)

"Sepertinya...iya." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa kita harus terus berdiri disini?" Itachi –yang memang tabiatnya gak pintar akan urusan beginian- malah bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita masuk saja." Ajak Pein menyelonong masuk ke kelas _kohai_-nya tanpa seizin penghuni kelasnya.

"EHEM!" Pein berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan sepasang kekasih yang hampir tenggelam ke dalam 'dunia' mereka. Sasuke dan Ino tersentak, mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara, Sasuke dan Ino menatap horror ke arah Pein dan orang-orang di belakang Pein.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Tetapi sebaiknya lakukan itu di tempat yang sepi, jangan di kelas. Apalagi di waktu pagi ini. Lakukanlah di waktu istirahat siang atau pulang sekolah." Mendengar kalimat Pein, Ino merona merah dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi terlihat jelas di matanya kalau ia kaget melihat mereka.

"E-Eh..hai, Ino-_pig_." Sapa Sakura gugup.

"H-Hai, _forehead_." Sahut Ino tak kalah gugupnya.

"_S-Sumimasen ne, _Ino-_chan_, Sasuke-_san_." Megumi berjalan canggung menuju bangkunya –yang berada di depan bangku Ino dan Sasuke. (bangku Sasuke ada di belakang bangku Ino)

"Y-Ya.." sahut Ino. Sasuke hanya bergumam menyahuti Megumi.

Setelah menaruh tas, Megumi duduk di bangkunya. Sasori menghampiri Megumi. Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan Ino. Sementara yang lain berada di depan kelas, biasalah, bercanda ria dan melakukan hal konyol lainnya. Suasana kembali normal.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba kembali ke kelas sehabis dari toilet. Melihat kelas kembali normal, mereka bertiga kembali santai.

Naruto menghampiri Itachi –yang lagi ngegodain Sasuke dan Ino-. Tujuannya juga sama seperti Itachi.

"Aloohaa~" Naruto merangkul-rangkul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Menyingkir dariku, dobe."

"Eheeeee~mm..." Naruto belum patah semangat. Sepertinya Naruto dan Itachi bagi-bagi tugas, Naruto menggoda Teme-nya sedangkan Itachi menggoda Ino.

"Sudah pacaran sejak kapan, Ino?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Eeh..etoo..ano.." Ino tidak bisa menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya lagi tak punya jawaban.

"Hm?"

"Hn, _Aniki. _Kau mengganggu." Dengus Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan godaan Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah _otouto_. Sebagai _Aniki_-mu, _Aniki _juga perlu tahu."

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menyentakkan tangan Naruto yang bergelayut di lehernya.

Sasori dan Megumi menoleh ke belakang –Itachi, Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto-, bermaksud menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"_Kaa-san _sudah lama mengimpikanmu mempunyai kekasih, _otouto._ Sekarang kau sudah mempunyainya, kau harus memperkenalkannya kepada _kaa-san_." Ujar Itachi sambil mem-_poke_ dahi Sasuke, membuat kepala Sasuke agak ke belakang karenanya.

"A-Apa?" rona merah di pipi putih Ino makin parah. Jelas ia kaget. Memperkenalkannya kepada ibu Sasuke dan Itachi? Bahkan statusnya dengan Sasuke belum jelas –walau sudah berciuman-.

Ino belum menjawab pernyataan Sasuke waktu itu karena masih bingung. Bila ia belum menjawab, berarti hubungan mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih kan? Tetapi mereka berdua sudah pernah berciuman. Lebih dari dua kali, malahan.

Sebenarnya status hubungan mereka itu apa? Teman Tapi Mesra? Pasangan Tanpa Status?

Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Itachi-_san, _itu...kami ini.."

"Aah, Ino-_chan _masih malu-malu. Kami semua melihat kamu dan Sasuke-_san _tadi lho." Megumi menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan sikunya berada di atas meja, tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Ucapan Megumi memperparah ronaan Ino.

"Betul lho, Ino. Kami semua melihatnya. Kau tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyikan lagi." Susul Sasori.

Bagus, makin parah saja ronaan Ino.

Ino menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna itu menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasori dan Megumi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino. Itachi dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah Ino, makin semangat menggoda si pemuda rambut _emo raven _itu. Sementara empunya rambut emo hanya mendecak kesal kepada dua iblis menyebalkan –itulah panggilan Sasuke kepada Itachi dan Naruto saat itu-.

**Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Tomo –lagi-lagi- membuat ulah. Ia menabur _confetti _dari origami warna emas punya Konan –tentu sudah izin kepada empunya origami- kepada Ino dan Sasuke.

"_Congratulation! Now you two is a __**new**__ duo beloved in this __**amazing **__school! Badass!_" Tomo menggoda mereka memakai bahasa inggris dengan menekankan kata '_new' _dan 'amazing'. Tomo menebarkan _confetti _kepada Ino dan Sasuke.

Kepala Ino penuh dengan taburan _confetti._ Rambut _emo spike _Sasuke juga penuh dengan taburan _confetti_, di sela rambut Sasuke terselip _confetti_. Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil membersihkan kepalanya dari _confetti _kemudian menaburkannya ke kepala Naruto dan Itachi. Naruto dan Itachi membersihkan kepalanya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Sasuke membersihkan kepala Ino dari _confetti_ –karena sudah bertumpuk _confetti _di kepala Ino-.

"Hoi! Masih sisa nih!" Deidara –yang tumben mau ikut melakukan perbuatan ulah kekasihnya- menunjukkan plastik bening berukuran sedang berisikan _confetti _buatan Konan –karena hanya Konan yang bisa membuatnya dalam waktu singkat- kepada Tomo.

"Oke! Lempar kesini!" seru Tomo yang sudah siap menangkap plastik dari Deidara. Deidara melemparkan plastik itu kepada Tomo, Tomo menangkapnya.

"Kami sedang buat lagi nih!" seru Karin. Ternyata Karin, Tayuya, Shion, Sakura, Hinata, dan Konan sedang membuat _confetti._ Sementara Temari, Tenten, dan Hikari hanya menghela napas. Para laki-laki hanya menonton saja.

"Niiihh...!" Tomo mengambil _confetti _secukupnya dari plastik kemudian ditaburkan ke kepala Sasuke dan Ino. Sasori dan Megumi hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang dengan kesal membersihkan rambutnya. Ino yang risih ditaburkan _confetti _juga membersihkan kepalanya.

"TOBI MAU NABURIN JUGA, TOMO-_CHAAAAANN_!" Tobi –yang saat ini tidak memakai topengnya- berlari menuju Tomo dan merebut plastiknya dari Tomo.

"O-.." Tomo ingin protes, tetapi terhenti karena melihat kecerobohan Tobi. Kaki Tobi kesandung kaki meja, plastik yang berisi penuh dengan _confetti _itu terlempar dari tangan Tobi, kemudian...

**Syuuuuurrrr...!**

Seluruh isi plastik tumpah ke kepala Sasori dan Megumi. Kepala Sasori dan Megumi penuh dengan timbunan _confetti_.

Para perempuan yang melihat itu –termasuk yang buat _confetti_- menganga _shock _karena itu. Para laki-laki cengo. Itachi dan Sasuke _speechless_. Naruto dan Ino menganga kaget. Tomo mendelik.

"Waaaaaaa!" Megumi terpekik kaget. Sasori diam sambil memandang tajam Tobi. Tobi cengengesan di lantai.

"Waduh.." Tomo mengusap tengkuknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _SENPAI _AUTIS!? KITA UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK MEMBUATNYA, MALAH KAU TUMPAHKAN SEMUANYA KE KEPALA SASORI (-_SENPAI_) DAN MEGUMI (-_CHAN_)!" teriak para _kohai _perempuan yang membuat _confetti_.

"Tobi orang baik! Jadi Tobi gak perlu minta maaf!" dengan bodohnya Tobi mengatakan itu sambil memainkan sisa _confetti _yang tidak menimbun kepala Sasori dan Megumi.

"Tobi, kupastikan kau masuk rumah sakit dan rawat inap selama seminggu. Bersiaplah." Dengan horrornya Sasori mengancam Tobi. Wajahnya memancarkan kemurkaan dan siap mengeksekusi. Tobi bergidik ngeri.

Tayuya, Karin, dan Sakura mengejar Tobi yang kabur dari kelas dengan membawa ember, buku, penggaris besi untuk menghajar Tobi.

"SHAAAAAANNAARROOOOOOOO!" suara Sakura menggelegar sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"HEI! DILARANG BERTERIAK DAN BERLARI-LARI DI SEPANJANG KORIDOR SEKOLAH!" seru guru Asuma tak kalah keras dari teriakan Sakura. Guru Asuma saat itu bermaksud ke ruang guru, ia baru sampai di sekolah pagi itu. Haah~ katanya gak boleh teriak di sepanjang koridor sekolah, tetapi ia yang seorang guru malah ikutan berteriak. Gimana sih?

"TOBI! JANGAN KABUR KAU! DAN KALIAN YANG TERLIBAT DALAM PEMBUATAN _CONFETTI _ ITU, HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN KELAS KAMI! TERMASUK KALIAN BERDUA!" Tenten menunjuk Deidara dan Tomo yang sedang _sweatdropped_.

"Tapi Tenten.." Deidara memberi pandangan memelas kepada Tenten –yang selaku ketua kelas-, tetapi malah dijawab oleh delikan maut dari Tenten.

Hinata dan Konan mengambil sapu dari ujung ruangan kelas –karena mereka terlibat, meskipun mereka dipaksa- dan mulai menyapu. Deidara dan Tomo sedang menerima omelan dari Tenten. Shion sudah siap menampung sampah _confetti _memakai alat yang biasa digunakan untuk piket kelas (Natsu lupa namanya, _gomen ne_).

Hikari dan Temari membersihkan rambut Megumi dari timbunan _confetti._ Saking banyaknya, mereka harus melepas gelungan rambut _raven _Megumi dan menyisirkan jari mereka ke sela rambut Megumi. Pein dan Itachi membersihkan kepala Sasori. Sementara Kisame dan Kakuzu membersihkan meja dari taburan sisa _confetti_. Yang lain membereskan meja dan bangku agar kembali berderet rapi, karena bangku dan mejanya diberantaki oleh Tobi saat dia berusaha lari dari kelas.

Sakura, Karin, dan Tayuya kembali membawa Tobi yang kepalanya benjol dimana-mana.

"KALIAN SEBAGAI _SENPAI _KAMI HARUS MEMBERIKAN CONTOH YANG BAIK UNTUK...AAH! KALIAN BEREMPAT! NYAPU SANA! KALIAN JUGA TERLIBAT DALAM KEKACAUAN DAN PENGOTORAN KELAS INI!" Tenten yang melihat Sakura, Karin, Tayuya, dan Tobi ketika ia sedang menceramahi sekaligus mengomeli duo _senpai_-nya (Deidara dan Tomo), menunjukkan telunjuknya kepada mereka berempat. Yang merasa ditunjuk menjadi lesu, mereka nurut.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" Sasuke mengeluh di tengah ia sedang membereskan meja.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke." Ino menyahut sambil membereskan bangku.

"Huh, kita ini korban. Kenapa kita ikut bekerja membereskan kelas kacau ini?"

"Tak apalah."

"HUWEEEIII! APA-APAAN INI!? INI KELAS ATAU TEMPAT PESTA!? AYO CEPAT BERESKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" guru Guy yang memang akan mengajar di kelas itu langsung meneriakki makhluk-makhluk yang ada di kelas. Yang lain terperanjat kaget mendengar suara guru Guy.

"HEEEEIII, GUY-_SENSEIIIIIIIII_! MAU IKUT BERSIH-BERSIH!? INI TERMASUK UNTUK MENINGKATKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA LHOOOOO!" Lee yang memang konco-nya guru Guy malah balik meneriakkinya. Dengan bodohnya juga kelewat begonya malah ikutan menyuruh guru sendiri untuk membersihkan kelas yang kotor, padahal itu semua disebabkan beberapa penghuni kelas itu.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO...TIDAK BISAAAAAAAA! MENYAPU, MEMBERESKAN MEJA, DAN HAL YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU PEKERJAAN BABU TAUUUUUU! _SENSEI _BUKAN BABU, TAPI GURU!" so pasti guru Guy nolak sambil bergaya '_talk to the hand_' kepada para murid yang secara langsung tak langsung dikatai 'babu'.

"SIALAN GURU KACRUUUUUUTT!" Hidan yang tak terima dikatai 'babu', memaki-maki guru Guy dan langsung kena lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari Temari. Penghapus itu sukses mendarat di jidat Hidan.

"KUUUUUUSSSSOOOOOO! GURU KAGAK NGERTI _FASHION_! KASIHANI KAMI SEDIKIT DONG! –_TTEBAYOOOO_!" teriak Naruto sambil ninju-ninju udara.

"Syalalalalalala~~" guru Guy dengan tampang WaTaDos (Wajah Tanpa Dosa) masuk dengan sungguh santai ke dalam kelas sementara para murid bekerja.

"MAITO-_SAN_! PARA MURID! ADA APA INI!? KENAPA PADA BERTERIAK DAN...APA INI!? KELAS KOTOR SEKALI! HEI! KALIAN KAN ANAK KELAS TIGA, KENAPA ADA DI DALAM KELAS DUA!? PELAJARAN MAU DIMULAI! DAN...APA ITU!? DI RAMBUT AKASUNA-_SAN _DAN RYUUNO-_SAN_!? SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KEKACAUAN DI SEKOLAH YANG TENANG INI!? SIAPA!? JUJUR!" suara Tsunade (selaku menjadi kepala sekolah) menggelegar ke seisi kelas. Kenapa bisa ada kepala sekolah saat itu? Dan sepertinya dia tahu kekacauan di kelas yang ber-ketua kelaskan Tenten?

Itu karena para guru dan murid yang lewat di kelas itu. Mereka melihat ada kekacauan di kelas itu, maka dari itu, mereka melapor kepada Tsunade.

Walhasil, terimalah amukan kepala sekolah yang Oh-sungguh-sangar-ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~" Ino menghela napas saat mengingat kekacauan di kelasnya sendiri. Mereka dihukum membersihkan taman dan diomeli oleh kepala sekolah. Saat ini, hukuman selesai dijalankan. Sekarang telah kembali seperti biasa, belajar sesuai jam pelajaran.

Ino bermaksud ke toilet untuk memeriksa pembalutnya. Telah lewat seminggu, mungkin menstruasinya sudah berhenti.

Setelah sampai di toilet wanita, Ino masuk ke bilik toilet paling ujung kemudian mengunci pintunya. Ino memeriksa bagian kewanitaannya. Benar saja, menstruasinya berhenti. Pembalutnya tidak kotor dan masih bersih. Ino membuang pembalut itu ke tempat khusus menampung pembalut bekas, kemudian kembali mengenakan celana dan roknya. Ino keluar dari toilet setelah mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

.

Ino menuju ke kelasnya kembali. Saat menuju ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmph!" tubuh Ino menabrak tubuh orang yang membekapnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ino-_chan_?" Ino membelalakkan matanya. Ia kenal suara itu.

'_S-Sai?_' batin Ino. Ino berkeringat dingin. _Feeling _Ino berkata, Sai pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

"Kau tahu? aku rindu kepadamu." Sai melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"M-Mau apa kau? Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Menjauhlah dariku!" Ino memberontak saat Sai mengunci kedua tangannya menggunakan satu tangannya sendiri.

"Bukankah kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Tapi sudah putus!"

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali seperti dulu, menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Mana sudi!"

"Huh, kau sudah terbuai oleh si Uchiha itu ya?" tanya Sai sinis. Ino kaku. Hatinya bertanya, darimana Sai tahu tentang ia dan Sasuke?

"Uchiha itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku," Sai menempelkan bibirnya di tengkuk Ino. Ino merinding. "Kau lebih pantas denganku."

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau kan yang duluan selingkuh dariku!?"

"Tapi melihatmu dekat dengan Uchiha itu, aku tak rela." Sai mengecup tengkuk Ino. "Kau akan kubuat agar kembali kepadaku."

Ino bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Segala kemungkinan buruk menghadiri pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sai mendongakkan dagunya menggunakan telunjuknya, kemudian melumat bibirnya. Posisi Sai ada di belakang Ino, sehingga Sai mendongakkan wajahnya ke belakang dan Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino agar bibir mereka bertemu.

Ino merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Kenangan ia dan Sai saat pertama kali berciuman terbayang di benaknya. Ia kembali merasakan 'sesuatu yang telah hilang' sejak lama.

"Kau akan kubuat menjadi milikku." Sai berkata setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Mendengar itu, Ino ketakutan. Ia memberontak sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai menginjak kaki Sai, tetapi Sai sepertinya tidak kesakitan. Sai membekap mulut Ino menggunakan saputangan. Tak lama, kesadaran Ino menghilang kemudian ia pingsan di pelukan Sai.

Sai tertawa sinis. Ia merogoh saku rok Ino, kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya lagi setelah mendapatkan handphoneflip punya Ino. Sai membuka handphone itu dan menekan-nekan tombol handphonenya.

"_Send._" Gumamnya sinis saat menekan tombol tengah. Di layar handphone, tertulis pemberitahuan.

_**To Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**Send.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Ino?" gumam Sasuke. Ia mengitari seisi sekolah. Ino belum kembali ke kelas sejak izin kepada guru untuk ke toilet. Sampai sekarang –jam istirahat kedua-, Ino belum kembali.

Sasuke telah bertanya kepada teman-teman Ino, tetapi mereka tentu saja tak tahu kemana perginya Ino. Sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya. Ia menyalakan handphonenya yang ia matikan itu. Setelah menyala, ada pesan masuk. Sasuke membuka pesan itu.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**From: Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Subject: Pembalasan **_

_**Ino takkan kembali lagi kepadamu, Uchiha. Dia akan kembali lagi kepadaku. Karena dia adalah milikku. Menangislah, Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Sai, mantan kekasih Ino.**_

Sasuke menggerumutukkan giginya. Apa maunya si Sai? Ia pernah diceritakan oleh Ino tentangnya. Bukankah Sai dan Ino sudah putus? Kenapa ingin kembali lagi? Lagipula mereka putus disebabkan oleh Sai, kan?

'_Brengsek!_' maki Sasuke sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke saku. Ia berlari menngitari sekolah untuk mencari Sai. Ia mengacuhkan semua tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang melihat Sasuke.

'_Sedikit kau sentuh dia, kupastikan kepalamu takkan utuh lagi!_' ancam Sasuke dalam batin yang ditujukan untuk Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (again)

.

.

.

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, dsb akan Natsu terima. Bila flame, jangan dengan kata yang kasar ya.


End file.
